Noces d'Argent
by Louvrine
Summary: Depuis des siècles, sorciers et créatures magiques dissimulent, main dans la main, l'existence de notre monde, et tous assimilent, génération après génération, l'importance du Secret Magique. Mais savez-vous comment le Ministère préserve ce secret ?
1. Avant-propos

_'_

 **AVANT-PROPOS**

* * *

Les violations du Code International du Secret Magique sont, normalement, réprimandées par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie.

Cette fanfiction prend quelques libertés avec cette réalité.


	2. Les ombres du passé

_'_

 **PROLOGUE**

 _LES OMBRES DU PASSE_.

* * *

La première fois que Théodore Nott avait franchi la porte du passé, son supérieur hiérarchique, Saul Croaker, l'avait prévenu : _n'approche pas les ombres, elles dévorent ce qui est à leur portée, peu leur importe que tu sois un souvenir ou un sorcier._

Cette porte protégeait des curieux un abîme souterrain, sombre et abrupt, large comme plusieurs terrains de Quidditch. Contrairement à la chambre de la Mort, le lieu était dépourvu de ciel et de gradins, et lorsque le passage creusé par la porte se refermait, le visiteur se retrouvait plongé dans le noir, incapable, même avec l'aide de la magie, de percevoir son environnement. Seul et aveugle dans un grand vide.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune source de lumière, un escalier, parfaitement perceptible du centre de la fosse, s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Nott, éclairé de sa baguette, avait emprunté la pente de pierre qui, lentement, au fil de sa progression, devint terre puis poussière. Dès qu'il eut dépassé un lacet du chemin sinueux, les murs devinrent visibles, se resserrant au fil du temps autour du jeune sorcier. Après une heure de marche, les bords râpeux de la paroi écorchaient ses bras, ce qui le contraignit à ralentir pour ne pas y laisser des morceaux de chair.

Plus Nott progressait, s'enlisant dans les profondeurs, plus les frontières entre lieu et mémoire se confondaient. A un croisement, le dortoir des Serpentard, son lit à baldaquin, le ricanement de Malefoy. Dans un virage, un match de Quidditch, le vent, une chevelure rousse. Au bout du chemin, les ASPIC, son diplôme de langue-de-plomb.

Enfin, il arriva. Une étroite cavité, froide et silencieuse comme une sépulture. L'endroit rappela à Nott le sous-sol du Manoir familial. Un lieu magique de son enfance où s'accumulait des merveilles de sorcellerie... Il se souvenait d'un Souafle qui possédait les réponses à toutes les questions, Nott avait passé des journées entières à l'interroger, encerclé par les jouets et les friandises... Lieu transformé en mausolée dès le lendemain de la disparition de sa mère. Son géniteur avait élu domicile dans cette pièce, contemplateur inlassable du corps sans vie, et des souvenirs de la défunte. Inatteignable pour l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Nott avait compris que cette vision, ces réminiscences, était un piège. Les ombres. Mais il connaissait leur pouvoir, elles avaient déjà emporté son père après le décès de sa femme. Lui était, en quelque sort, immunisé.

* * *

Une de ses premières missions, se rappela Nott devant le bureau de Croaker, l'avait entraîné en Italie où Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, avait utilisé un sortilège devant une foule de Moldus. Son petit gnome aux cheveux corbeaux s'était égratigné les genoux sur les rochers de la plage, et notre héros national avait immédiatement réagi à l'urgence médicale. En temps normal, une équipe d'Oubliators était dépêchée sur place, et, si l'incident nécessitait plus que quelques sortilèges d'Amnésie, le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus concoctait une petite berceuse pour endormir les résistances. Mais cet incident impliquait le fameux Harry Potter. Par conséquent, Nott, fraîchement diplômé et major de la promotion Moroz — un hommage posthume à l'homonyme, langue-de-plomb assassiné avec une plante verte par le Seigneur des Ténèbres — avait été mandaté pour un voyage temporel de deux heures. Une mission sans retour où il devait empêcher le jeune Teddy Lupin de se vautrer sur les cailloux. Évidemment, depuis, Nott avait accompli des services infiniment plus prestigieux et décisifs pour le monde magique, mais il gardait de cet épisode une rancœur persistante. Lorsqu'il croisait le Survivant, le Serpentard brûlait de lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait, d'autant plus que Potter n'avait même pas été déféré devant le Service des usages abusifs de la magie, mais il se contenait. Techniquement, il n'avait rien fait puisque, grâce à son intervention, rien n'était arrivé à Teddy Lupin, et la réalité où le nain se croûtait n'existait plus qu'à deux endroits : l'esprit de Nott et le rapport que celui-ci avait soigneusement rédigé à la fin de sa mission. Le révéler à Potter ne servirait donc qu'à passer pour un cinglé.

De temps à autre, il considérait rêveusement la possibilité de griffonner n'importe quoi sur ses procès-verbaux, après tout, personne ne pouvait vérifier l'authenticité des faits. Il était le seul sorcier mort ou vif à avoir des souvenirs – et même la conscience – de la précédente réalité. Malheureusement, la formation devait discipliner efficacement les aspirants car il n'y songeait jamais sérieusement.

— Nott ?

Croaker, comme toujours, portait une longue cape pourpre, un gilet à rayures, une chemise à col montant et un pantalon à pinces. L'homme dégageait une aura étrange pour un chef de service. Un sorcier posé et discret, qu'on ne croisait qu'à de rares occasions dans les ascenseurs. Difficile de savoir s'il était débordé ou constamment en congés.

— Monsieur, répondit-il en serrant la main de son supérieur.

— Entrez.

Nott arpentait le dédale des couloirs du Département des mystères depuis longtemps, et cette convocation de Croaker engendrait une foule de questions sans réponse. En deux décennies, il n'avait été invité dans ce bureau qu'à une seule occasion : la disparition mystérieuse et incompréhensible d'un confrère. Personne ne s'était inquiété outre mesure, le confrère en question, un débile niais et bouché, avait déjà eu plusieurs problèmes avec un Retourneur entre les mains. Probablement était-il coincé dans une faille temporelle. Peut-être bien mort. Impossible à déterminer, de toute manière.

Autant dire que cette convocation soulevait quelques inquiétudes. Archer Fawley, son voisin de bureau et un sorcier plus optimiste, affirmait qu'un rendez-vous avec Croaker était synonyme de promotion. Dans le doute, aucun sorcier du service ne manquait à l'appel, Nott avait consenti à un effort vestimentaire. Après tout, que la nouvelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, paraître à son avantage pouvait difficilement porter préjudice.

— Asseyez-vous.

Le langue-de-plomb s'installa calmement sur le siège de la pièce. Le bureau de Croaker était un salon ovale, recouvert d'une épaisse moquette blanche. Cependant, la forme atypique de la construction n'était pas ce qui sautait aux yeux et éveillait la curiosité. Un bureau sans table, sans fauteuil et sans bibliothèque... Voilà ce qui étonnait. La pièce contenait une Pensine, une Plume à Papote et la chaise sur laquelle Nott venait de s'asseoir. Rien d'autre. Au moins, y avait-il de quoi écrire.

— M'autorisez-vous à en faire usage ? demanda Croaker en désignant la Plume.

Nott opina avec l'impression que cette grande pièce vide avait été arrangée pour lui. Mauvais signe.

— Bien.

La plume s'activait furieusement, griffonnant une quantité impressionnante d'informations sur le parchemin enchanté qui flottait à quelques centimètres.

— Décrivez-moi la nature de votre activité.

— La majeure partie du temps, analysa Nott, imperturbable malgré la tension et le doute, je rédige des rapports. Puis, de temps en temps, vous, Saul Croaker, précisa-t-il pour la Plume à Papote, m'envoyez un hibou avec un ordre de mission. Muni de ce papier, je me rends au bureau de Lorcan McLaird, l'administrateur des Retourneurs de Temps, pour qu'il me prête un des modèles du Ministère. Le délai d'obtention varie, très logiquement, en fonction de la disponibilité des Retourneurs, et de l'urgence de la mission. Dès que le sablier est en ma possession, j'actionne le mécanisme dans la zone prévue à cet effet, en inversant le nombre de tours nécessaires... le chiffre est noté sur l'ordre de mission, ajouta-t-il. Une fois revenu, je dresse un procès-verbal relatant scrupuleusement l'ordre de mission, les événements, la discussion avec McLaird, le voyage, les modifications, mes faits et gestes.

Nott s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire de plus. Le caractère confidentiel de son travail excitait peut-être l'imagination d'un grand nombre de sorciers, mais langue-de-plomb était un métier comme les autres. Long, fastidieux, routinier. S'il passait son temps à se remémorer l'épisode genoux-du-morveux-Potter, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un homme obsédé par le passé ou démesurément rancunier, mais bel et bien car cette mission était la seule _vaguement_ intéressante.

Dans sa carrière, Nott approchait des quarante ans, il n'avait jamais croisé une mission de niveau 5, signalétique du péril grave et imminent. Il n'avait pas non plus croisé de niveau 4. Une fois, un sorcier sous l'influence de l'Élixir d'Euphorie, avait ensorcelé, après la victoire de son équipe, une balle ronde dans un stade moldu. Le projectile avait éclaboussé les tribunes de Biéraubeurre et, en une demi-heure, la situation avait dégénéré. Cet épisode marquait la plus grande réussite de sa carrière, une mission de niveau 3 qui exigeait cinq tours.

— Est-il possible, à votre connaissance, de dépasser la limite conventionnelle de cinq tours, c'est-à-dire cinq heures ?

— Cette possibilité existe, répondit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, mais le sorcier s'expose à de graves dangers. Et de sévères sanctions.

Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de cet interrogatoire – il ne s'imagina pas que cette discussion puisse être autre chose. Il n'avait enfreint aucune règle. Ses rapports consignaient scrupuleusement la totalité des événements, même s'ils donnaient une image moins glorieuse de sa personne. L'épisode où il s'était enivré à La Tête de Sanglier en pleine mission, ce qui l'avait forcé à réutiliser le Retourneur sans autorisation, et ivre, avait été strictement relaté. Non, on ne pouvait l'accuser de faute professionnelle.

— Connaissez-vous un sorcier l'ayant fait ?

— Non.

La Plume à Papote ne griffonnait plus, inerte depuis quelques minutes. Croaker, derrière ses lunettes carrées, le dévisageait attentivement.

— Est-il possible, à votre connaissance, de s'approcher des ombres ?

Nott sursauta, décontenancé. L'étroite cavité, froide et silencieuse s'insinua dans son esprit. Des années qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, à cette fois où il avait senti les ombres. Par la suite, il n'était plus jamais descendu, restant en surface.

— Non. Et je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Pourquoi s'approcher ? Être dévoré ?

— Bien.

La plume persistait à rester immobile.

— Puis-je inviter Elias Grimstone à se joindre à cette discussion ?

Un autre chef de service.

— Oui.

La baguette de Croaker exhala un petit râle et, comme s'ils attendaient le nez collé sur la porte, trois sorciers entrèrent quasi instantanément dans le bureau ovale. Elias Grimstone de la Brigade de police magique, accompagné de Marius Figg, membre secondaire des Services des usages abusifs de la magie, et d'un homme que Nott n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il reconnut comme tireur d'élite de baguette magique grâce à l'uniforme bleu et noir.

— Bien, bien, marmonna Croaker. Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, si nous en venions au motif de cette petite réunion ?

Nott se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il fichait ici. Croaker était son supérieur, et il n'avait jamais croisé Grimstone et Figg à un autre moment que la réception de Noël du Ministère. Il n'était même pas tombé sur eux à cette stupide loterie, _le Père Noël secret._ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rater ?

— Nott, intervint Grimstone, que diriez-vous d'une mission de niveau 5 ?

— Plus important, surenchérit Croaker, que diriez-vous de sauver le monde magique ?

Le premier réflexe de Nott, celui qu'il avait face à tous les événements imprévus de la vie, fut la méfiance. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, observant avec précaution les trois hommes imperturbables qui se tenaient devant lui. Mille questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, si vite qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

— Combien de tours ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

Le nombre d'heures importait peu, mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour organiser ses pensées. Une mission de niveau 5 pour sauver le monde magique ?

— Quelques centaines de milliers.

Nott en perdit le souffle.

— Ce que vous devez bien comprendre, expliqua Grimstone d'une voix sombre, c'est que, si nous sommes dans cette situation, c'est que nous n'avons pas su détecter le danger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un individu non identifié a trouvé, on ne sait comment, le moyen d'asservir les ombres. Sa trace magique est indétectable, mais Munro, Grimstone désigna le tireur d'élite d'un geste vague, a trouvé des résidus de la même magie dans une vieille affaire.

— Pourquoi moi ? répondit-il presque timidement. L'intonation était légèrement tremblante, sans qu'on ne puisse deviner si ce tremblement provenait du contre-coup de la bombe qu'on venait de lui larguer en plein milieu de la figure ou d'une réelle incrédulité face à ce choix stratégique. Lui, sauver le monde magique ? Bien sûr, il en était capable, mais il était surpris que d'autres personnes se soient rendu compte de ses qualités personnelles.

— Eh bien, nous avons épluché les dossiers de plusieurs candidats, et vous étiez le seul à qui sa vie ne manquerait pas.

— Quoi ?

— Un voyage si lointain... N'importe quel fait ou geste que vous pourriez accomplir perturberait à jamais votre existence. Et c'est précisément l'objectif de ce voyage, que vous modifiez _substantiellement_ la situation. Un sorcier plus heureux, avec une femme, des enfants, ou même, des amis, n'aurait jamais accepté un tel risque. Mais vous...

— Mais moi, ma vie est misérable et solitaire donc allons-y ? gronda glacialement Nott.

Le sang lui montait à la tête et un bruit sourd palpitait dans ses oreilles. Ainsi, après vingt ans de bons et loyaux services, le Ministère le jugeait apte à accomplir de plus grandes missions car il vivait seul ? Au prix d'un effort colossal, Nott s'exhorta au calme.

Plus lucide, un détail l'interpella.

— Attendez, dit-il en plissant les yeux, si cette mission est si importante, pourquoi la réunion a lieu dans le bureau de Croaker – il se moquait désormais de ménager les susceptibilités, qui l'avait épargné, lui ? – avec vous trois ? Vous n'êtes pas des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Nott, ne le prenez pas si mal, réagit doucement son supérieur, le regard compatissant. Laissez-nous vous expliquer. Il y a deux mois, en descendant par la porte du Passé, j'ai remarqué que les ombres n'emplissaient pas l'endroit comme d'habitude. Avec Figg, nous avons mené une petite enquête et découvert que, depuis trois ans, les ombres se dédoublent pour s'échapper. Nous ne savons pas vers où, ni pourquoi. Mais je suis persuadé que vous comprenez le danger. Quand nous avons collecté des résidus de magie trouvés au plus profond de l'abîme, le système de reconnaissance nous a indiqué que ces traces étaient inconnues, mais qu'elles avaient déjà été retrouvées sur une scène de crime. Immédiatement, nous avons demandé un rendez-vous avec le Ministre. L'entretien ne s'est pas bien passé. Il refuse de croire que les ombres peuvent échapper au contrôle du Ministère et nous interdit toutes investigations allant en ce sens.

— En somme, je ne risque pas seulement ma vie, mais également ma carrière ? répliqua Nott, dégoûté au-delà de toute mesure.

— Ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. Considère cette mission comme une... opportunité.

— Quelque soit l'angle envisagé, cette mission peut difficilement être qualifiée d' _opportunité_ , grinça-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Pense aux erreurs, occasions manquées et regrets... N'y-a-t-il rien dans ton passé que tu ne changerais pas ? Là, on ne parle pas d'un voyage de cinq heures, mais de vingt ans.

L'argument porta. Des regrets, Nott en avait. Croaker le remarqua.

— Tu pourras modifier ce que tu veux, insista-t-il, du moment que tu démasques le sorcier derrière les ombres. Deviens riche, célèbre, populaire, trouve une petite amie, peu importe. Nous voulons juste le coupable.

Riche, célèbre, populaire...

— J'en suis.

* * *

 **Mot d'auteur** : Deux précisions. Cette fanfiction est un christmas challenge, sorte de défi sous forme de calendrier de l'avent littéraire. Concrètement, vingt-cinq thèmes doivent être rédigés en décembre. Cependant, ce chapitre risque d'être le seul publié ce mois-ci. J'en ai rédigé deux autres, mais ils ne sont pas encore corrigés et j'aimerai garder une avance sur le rythme de publication.

Cette fanfiction est un roman noir policier en cadeau pour une amie, Becca.

J'espère que votre lecture vous a plu. A bientôt !


	3. État second

**CHAPITRE 1**

 _ETAT SECOND._

* * *

Lorsque Théodore ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, une étrange sensation s'immisça dans ses pensées embrumées par le sommeil. _Peut-être la dernière fois que tu te réveilles en ayant quarante ans..._ Ce sentiment curieux ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la réunion dans le bureau de Croaker. Inquiétude, excitation et regrets se mêlaient dans un imbroglio incompréhensible.

Sous la douche, Nott médita sur son état d'esprit des derniers jours. Depuis qu'il avait accepté la mission, il se surprenait à éprouver la disparition imminente des éléments de son existence. L'épisode lui rappelait ce moment où il avait laissé son minuscule appartement estudiantin pour revenir vivre au Manoir. Bien qu'il préférait mille fois vivre dans une demeure équipée de toutes les commodités modernes, la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un œil à ce deux pièces sombre, humide et mal aéré, il n'avait pu réprimer un vague chagrin. Et cette mélancolie, cette tristesse indéfinissable, resurgissait.

En buvant un café noir, la silhouette lointaine de Sander, son hibou depuis quelques années, se profila à l'horizon. Nott souffla légèrement avant de déverrouiller le loquet de la fenêtre. Sander illustrait parfaitement la situation. Cette chouette hulotte lui avait été offerte par Archer Fawley, son voisin de bureau, un jacasseur infatigable, spécialiste des niaiseries et joyeusetés, à la mort de son vieil hibou. A l'inverse de son prédécesseur, Sander livrait systématiquement le courrier avec deux jours de retard et s'obstinait à remettre personnellement les plis à leur destinataire alors qu'un emplacement dans la volière centralisait à merveille la correspondance. Son vieil hibou lui était en tout point supérieur. Et pourtant... En contemplant ce stupide volatile, un pincement lui noua la gorge. Ses défauts paraissaient désormais touchants. Ses communications pouvaient bien supporter un délai de quelques jours et son entêtement à venir le trouver dans la cuisine lui procurait une certaine compagnie. Même sa douloureuse manie de lui réclamer des friandises en lui pinçant les doigts lui manquerait.

— Sander, appela le langue-de-plomb en plongeant une main dans la boîte à sucreries.

La chouette hulotte atterrit brusquement sur la table, manquant de renverser les vestiges de petit-déjeuner. D'un bond, le volatile s'approcha suffisamment pour saisir le fruit de son dur labeur. Nott rit doucement avant de lui caresser distraitement la tête. Une facture pour l'entretien du réseau des cheminées, une publicité pour le nouvel Éclair de Feu, un papier pour le _Père Noël secret_ du Ministère... Merlin, si cette mission pouvait lui éviter cette stupide loterie pour une fois... Un pincement ramena son attention sur Sander.

— Tu as déjà eu ta récompense, dégage.

Comme si elle comprenait le sens de ses paroles, la chouette le dévisagea avec hostilité. Puis, d'un battement d'ailes, Sander s'éloigna par la fenêtre.

— Et arrête de me mordre les doigts ! cria-t-il dans sa direction.

Remarquant l'heure, Nott empila le courrier dans un coin et déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

* * *

— Tu ne devineras jamais le nom que j'ai tiré ! s'exclama Archer en entrant bruyamment dans la pièce qu'ils partageaient.

Ce matin, Nott était venu au bureau pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé depuis quelques jours. Bloqué dans l'incertitude de son avenir, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour se débarrasser de la paperasserie quotidienne. Des rapports complexes et assommants dont le but officieux, Nott en était convaincu, était d'étouffer l'excitation des langues-de-plomb à l'idée de voyager dans le temps.

— Ce n'est pas supposé être un secret ? commenta-t-il distraitement.

Archer, un petit sorcier à la physionomie ronde et joviale, ne sembla pas remarquer le relatif désintérêt de son partenaire. Alors qu'il progressait péniblement dans la petite pièce où des montagnes de papiers grimpaient jusqu'au plafond, il s'extasia dans un souffle proche du cri :

— Elias Grimstone !

Nott sursauta. Tous les ans, à l'approche de Noël, Archer prétendait avoir pioché son nom au _Père Noël Secret_. Des jours entiers, il le harcelait sans relâche, faisant preuve d'une ténacité ahurissante, pour obtenir une réponse à cette stupide question : Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? La première fois, Nott avait tenu bon et Archer avait largement interprété son silence. Sous le papier cadeau rouge, une luxueuse machine à barbe à papa le narguerait narquoisement. L'année suivante, pour éviter de se retrouver avec un appareil à pomme d'amour ou une baguette arc-en-ciel, il avait consenti à révéler qu'il avait besoin d'un nouvel hibou et Archer avait réussi l'exploit de dénicher l'hibou le plus mignon, têtu et inutile du monde sorcier. Un désastre. Depuis, Nott réfléchissait des semaines à l'avance pour trouver des idées cadeaux inoffensives. Un mois qu'il attendait cette conversation pour demander une place de Quidditch – Archer ignorait qu'il méprisait ce sport vulgaire et bruyant – et voilà que celui-ci déboulait en hurlant qu'il avait tiré Grimstone !

Pas qu'il ne se plaigne de cette accalmie, mais l'annonce avait de quoi interroger. Pourquoi son collègue ne mentait pas, comme tous les _Père Noël secret_ , en prétendant piocher son nom ? Il ignorait toujours si Archer agissait par pitié vis-à-vis du pauvre sorcier qui partageait son bureau ou s'il avait conclu un arrangement avec l'ensemble du Département des Mystères pour se garantir l'opportunité de lui offrir son cadeau de Noël.

— Elias Grimstone, répéta Archer plus calmement en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.  
— Ah ?  
— J'ai commandé un livre sur le vieillissement du Whisky.

L'hypothèse d'un arrangement avec l'ensemble du Département des Mystères devenait de plus en plus plausible. Elias Grimstone, un des chefs de la Brigade de police magique, suscitait l'admiration fiévreuse d'Archer qui avait toujours désiré faire partie d'un service d'enquête... Malheureusement, les épreuves sportives avaient eu raison de ce rêve. Son asthme et sa surcharge pondérale le reléguaient indéfiniment à un poste de gratte-papier, loin, très loin, de l'existence excitante des chasseurs de criminels.

— Un livre sur le vieillissement du Whisky, vraiment...  
— Oui, répondit Archer.

Le silence tomba.

* * *

Un temps, le son d'une plume raclant le parchemin fut le seul bruit perceptible de l'autre côté du bureau. L'esprit de Nott, lui, comme souvent ces derniers jours, tournait à plein régime. _Des milliers de tours ? Était-ce possible sans endommager sérieusement le cerveau du sorcier voyageur ? Combien de temps faudrait-il pour préparer ce voyage ? Probablement des mois..._

Ses divagations furent brusquement interrompues par Archer.

— Tu es bizarre, ces derniers jours.

Nott essaya d'adopter un air détaché.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Tu rêvasses. Et tu ne rêvasses _jamais_ , affirma Archer en repoussant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de simuler la surprise.

— Là, c'est toi qui rêve, coupa Nott. Je n'ai rencontré personne. Et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

La réponse était sèche, mais il voulait absolument décourager son collègue d'évoquer avec lui ces sujets pénibles. Il n'avait pas de vie amoureuse, tout juste pouvait-il prétendre à une vie sexuelle si on admettait ses visites dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et Nott ne pensait pas qu'Archer, avec son gros pif et son gros cul, puisse attirer qui que ce soit.

— Si ce n'est pas une fille, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Nott soupira. Quand son voisin de bureau était lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il jugea préférable de mentir.

— Le match de Quidditch de vendredi dernier, souffla-t-il.

Archer suivait régulièrement le sport. Avec un peu de chance, il se contenterait de cette semi-réponse parce que Nott n'avait strictement rien à dire sur le Quidditch en général, le match de vendredi dernier en particulier.

— Ah, comme je te comprends... répliqua Archer, la mine soudainement plus triste.  
— Nott, grommela Lorcan McLaird en poussant la porte du bureau, Croaker te demande. Dans son bureau.

Théodore se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter Archer. D'un geste rapide, il referma le dossier sur lequel il n'avait encore rien noté et, de l'autre main, attrapa son manteau. Archer et McLaird le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

— Tu m'as l'air bien pressé.  
— Et de meilleure humeur, rajouta Archer.

Nott enjamba son bureau, contourna les piles de papiers qui encombraient le bureau et se tourna pour répondre :

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Faites que ce "plus tard" rime avec jamais, pensa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Saul Croaker l'attendait. Sa cape pourpre, négligemment posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, attira le regard de Nott un instant. La pièce, méconnaissable, paraissait plus exiguë, comme engloutie par une avalanche de papier. Une petite fenêtre, sorte d'étrange lucarne, apportait un mince faisceau de lumière.

— Nott ! s'écria Croaker en levant le nez d'un amoncellement chaotique de cartons. Elias ne devrait plus tarder. Profitez-en pour prendre connaissance du dossier.  
— Quel dossier ? demanda-t-il en laissant son regard s'attarder sur le volume impressionnant de paperasse qui occupait la pièce.  
— La vieille affaire avec les résidus de magie ? répliqua le chef de service en le dévisageant curieusement.  
— Oui. Excusez-moi.

Nott ne laissa rien paraître, mais il se sentait mortifié de l'intérieur. Des jours qu'il ne pouvait se sortir cette réunion de la tête et, lorsque le moment arrivait, il se comportait comme le dernier des imbéciles. _Quel dossier ?_ nasilla-t-il. _Abruti._

— Là, indiqua Croaker en désignant une feuille volante sur une pile de dossiers.

Lorsque Nott s'empara du pli, un fourmillement parcourut sa main droite et remonta le long de son bras. Il jeta un oeil à son supérieur avant de lire attentivement la planche.

 _9 mai 2002._

 _Mrs Garrison, âgée de cent vingt ans, sourde, domiciliée au 121 Acton Lane, a sollicité l'intervention des forces de l'ordre à son domicile la nuit du 8 au 9 mai 2002. Sur place, les agents Oswald Wells et Blake Bletchley ne constatent pas de signe d'effraction et notent l'absence de présence étrangère dans la maison. Compte tenu de la condition de Mrs Garrison, notamment son âge et son état de santé, les bruits supposément entendus peuvent être des courants d'air._

 _Rapport d'intervention ci-joint. Classement sans suite._

 _14 mai 2002._

 _Sur l'insistance de Mrs Garrison qui a rendu plusieurs visites à Curtis Hailey, chef de service, Blake Bletchley s'est rendu sur place pour effectuer des prélèvements magiques._

 _En attente des résultats._

 _3 juin 2002._

 _Les prélèvements révèlent des résidus de magie inconnus. Réouverture de l'enquête. Requalification des faits en vol avec effraction. Ces traces ont immédiatement été comparées au fichier national automatisé des empreintes magiques et au fichier des sorciers recherchés. Pas de correspondance._

 _6 juin 2002._

 _L'agent Blake Bletchley est retourné interroger la victime pour tenter de déterminer ce qui a été volé. Mrs Garrison estime qu'aucun objet n'a disparu de son domicile. Requalification des faits en effraction simple._

 _26 août 2002._

 _Classement sans suite._

Nott inspira profondément pour contenir sa déception. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'étonner de la banalité de l'affaire, de réfléchir aux lacunes de l'enquête ou de continuer sa prise de connaissance du dossier, Elias Grimstone, accompagné du même tireur d'élite que la dernière fois, pénétra dans la petite pièce. Théodore s'attaqua au rapport d'intervention agrafé au dos de la première feuille avant que la réunion n'interrompe définitivement sa lecture.

 _Rapport d'intervention du 9 mai 2002 au 121 Acton Lane._

 _À 22h02, un appel à la centrale d'urgence alerte les secours d'une infraction du domicile d'une sorcière. Oswald Wells et Blake Bletchley, de garde, arrivent sur les lieux à 22h55._

Nott plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouche qui suivaient.

 _F. âgée, affolée. Vérifications d'us. – expl. maison, con. sortilèges prot., portes, fenêtres –, discours décousu à p. d'un animal (chat? chien?). Pas effraction constatée. Pas présence étr. Probablement frayeur vieille F. isolée. Quittons les lieux à 23h11._

Cela valait bien la peine de déraciner un arbre...

— Nott, intervint Grimstone en lui tendant la main. Vous connaissez Munro, votre partenaire ?  
— Mon quoi ?  
— Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de préciser les détails, grimaça Croaker.

Abasourdi, Nott considéra le tireur d'élite. Celui-ci ressemblait trait pour trait à un crétin de Durmstrang. Presque plus large que grand, les cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux bleu montagne... Le langue-de-plomb aurait apprécié que cet insignifiant rouage du ministère – tireur d'élite, vraiment... – accepte de lui tendre sa baguette pour en apprendre plus sur son caractère.

— Vite alors, rouspéta Grimstone en jetant un oeil pressé à une montre à gousset qui pendait à son gilet. Vous partez tous les deux. Nott s'occupe du voyage, Munro prend l'enquête en charge. Vous avez lu le dossier ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.  
— Ou–  
— Parfait. Pressons-nous, le Ministre est prévenu et risque de nous intercepter d'une minute à l'autre. Vous devez partir avant qu'il ne bloque la Porte.  
— Quoi ? glapit Théodore.

Maintenant ? Mais... S'il avait su, il aurait dit au revoir, préparé quelques affaires, lu plus attentivement le dossier... _Son partenaire_ se révélait d'un calme olympien, il n'avait même pas bougé.

— Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais nous n'avons plus le temps, expliqua Grimstone. Un langue-de-plomb que nous avions précédemment approché a...

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux sorciers, baguettes en main, se tenaient derrière. Sans un mot, en un battement, Croaker les stupéfixea. Munro, alerte, avait sorti sa baguette et tirait déjà les corps dans la pièce pendant que Grimstone vérifiait le couloir.

— Personne, souffla-t-il. Courez dans la salle du temps !  
— Nott ?

Devant l'absence de réaction du langue-de-plomb, Munro, d'une poigne énergique, le tira par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors.

— Où ? Dis-moi. MAINTENANT !

Croisant le regard de Croaker, Nott sursauta et, retrouvant momentanément ses esprits, se détourna pour remonter le couloir gauche au pas de course. Merde, merde, merde.

— Vous ! Arrêtez-vous, ordre du...

Le son d'un Stupéfix coupa net le sorcier dans son élan.

— Dépêchez-vous, cria Grimstone au loin.  
— Plus vite, le pressa Munro.

Merde, merde, merde. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir ainsi, là, maintenant, précipitamment. Un tel voyage... En poussant la porte de la Salle du Temps, un éclair bleu dépassa Nott sur la droite et McLaird s'effondra sur le sol.

Munro claqua la porte et, sans attendre, arma le passage des sortilèges de protection.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria-t-il en découvrant Nott paralysé à côté du corps inanimé. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Le bois de la porte scintillait de magie. Une lueur presque aussi inquiétante que les cris des sorciers dans le couloir.

Nott considéra la salle rectangulaire, l'oiseau qui, à l'infini, naissait, vivait, mourait dans l'immense horloge centrale et, le cœur battant, l'esprit comme figé, se commanda de bouger. Ses jambes, molles comme du coton, le soutenaient à peine. Merde, merde, merde. _Je ne peux pas_ , se chuchota-t-il à lui-même en saisissant un Retourneur.

— Alors ? s'inquiéta Munro qui transpirait abondamment.  
— Viens, il faut que tu le touches, répondit Nott.

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix et ignorait même le nombre de tours de sablier. Munro, la porte, le bruit et la terreur face au corps pétrifié lui avait fait régulièrement perdre le compte. _Je ne peux pas_ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement.

Munro s'approcha et, craintivement, frôla l'objet du bout des doigts. Nott décocha un dernier regard à la porte qui s'effritait sous la puissance des sortilèges. Merde, merde, merde.

Il enclencha le mécanisme.

L'oiseau de l'horloge cessa brusquement tout mouvement et une sensation de chute dans le vide lui coupa le souffle.

Puis, trou noir.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure_ : J'espère que ce chapitre est est à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai essayé de trouver le juste équilibre entre développement psychologique et action, considérant qu'en période de grands bouleversements, on ne se penche pas sur ses émotions.. Donc juste quelques scènes pour vous donner un aperçu de l' _ancienne_ vie de Nott.

Sophie a notamment trouvé que le rythme du chapitre est assez inégal. A la base, c'était volontaire pour montrer que cette mission commence n'importe comment, dans l'empressement... J'ai longuement réfléchi pour savoir si je réécrivais ou non... Et j'ai décidé de laisser. Pour voir ce que vous en pensez :)

Mille, mille, mille, mercis pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows. Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous remercier. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP, mais si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester pour me frapper.

A bientôt !


	4. Retour de flamme

**CHAPITRE 2**

 _RETOUR DE FLAMME._

* * *

Confus, Nott accentua sa prise sur le Retourneur. Le poids, les courbes obliques et la tiédeur le rassuraient... Munro et lui avaient bien voyagé. Plus lucide, le langue-de-plomb relâcha le sablier de son étreinte, cligna des yeux pour chasser les points flous de sa vision et étudia son environnement immédiat.

Les murs et meubles de la Salle du Temps ondulaient, rétrécissant sinueusement le rectangle de la pièce, comme ces pièges sorciers égyptiens destinés à emmurer les inopportuns. L'horloge, phare dans la brume, retint le regard de Nott. Immense, imperméable au vacarme diffus, ses aiguilles pointaient le milieu de l'après-midi. À ses côtés, Munro, blême, transpirait la désorientation et l'hébétement.

L'armoire et le bureau accentuaient sa confusion. Là où ils ne se différenciaient de leurs homologues présents dans chaque pièce du ministère, les Retourneurs, eux, tressautaient et, plus inquiétant, le cercle de temps étincelait...

Brusquement, une lumière aveuglante lui brûla la rétine et un sorcier, grand et mince, poussa une porte. Au même instant, Munro expulsa le contenu de son estomac ; la projection, violente, éclaboussa le cercle sous leurs pieds, le bureau coincé entre l'armoire et la sortie, et l'intrus.

— Excusez mon ami, intervint Nott, il est... malade.

Sa voix était pâteuse.

— Foutre, gueula à moitié l'inconnu, qu'est-ce que...

Passablement énervé, et probablement dégoûté, l'individu sondait les larges ouvertures intérieures de sa robe. Manifestement, Munro conservait des réflexes de tireur d'élite en toutes circonstances car, dès que l'information – le troisième homme farfouillait son vêtement souillé de vomi – pénétra son esprit, il dégaina sa baguette.

— Non, s'épouvanta Nott, tu ne peux p...

Le Stupéfix frappa sa cible, ôtant toute nécessité à son discours. Un léger vertige le déstabilisa, et le décor tourbillonna. Quand sa vue revint, il couina :

— Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette, la magie est instable ! expliqua-t-il en même temps que la scène se produisait à l'identique : lumière éblouissante accompagnée d'un grand sorcier poussant la porte.

Munro le dévisagea curieusement avant de dégueuler.

— Ne fais rien, haleta Nott, tu vas nous bloquer dans une faille !  
— Foutre, gueula à moitié l'inconnu, qu'est-ce que...

Le tireur d'élite rejoignit l'homme en trois pas et, d'un geste brusque, lui cogna la tête contre la porte. L'inconnu s'effondra comme une masse. La force et la rapidité de son geste projetèrent des vomissures sur les murs et le bureau. Les traits droits et cheveux blonds de Munro étaient maculés.

— Quoi ? riposta-t-il face à la réprobation évidente de Nott. Je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette.

Puis, il glissa sur le sol. Blanc, tremblant.

— Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Pourquoi je me sens si... mal ?  
— Le voyage. Même moi, je...

Nott s'immobilisa pour respirer doucement par le nez. Il luttait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas gerber, et cet idiot... L'école de tireur d'élite ne dispensait pas de cours sur les flux magiques ? Soudainement, les spasmes abdominaux qui lui déchiraient les entrailles eurent raison de sa détermination et il se détourna pour éviter de s'en mettre dessus. L'odeur faillit le faire vomir une deuxième fois.

Munro, plus calme, dardait un regard satisfait sur lui. Visiblement, ne plus être le seul à ne pas supporter le voyage le rassurait sur sa masculinité.

— Le voyage, reprit Nott, la voix éraillée par l'acidité au fond de sa gorge, perturbe ta magie... Ne te sers pas de ta baguette au risque de...

Il s'interrompit, prenant conscience qu'éduquer les gros-bras ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. D'autant qu'une vie n'y suffirait pas, avec tous ces tireurs d'élite à peine plus vifs d'esprit qu'une paire de cognards ensorcelés.

— Ne le fais pas, dit-il plus sèchement. Arrête d'essayer de tuer les gens !

De plus en plus furieux, il contempla le corps inanimé du malheureux employé et les flaques de vomi qui retiraient toute normalité à l'alcôve.

— Et réfléchis avant d'agir ! Comment pouvons-nous être discrets maintenant ?  
— Cet homme travaille au Département des Mystères, non ?  
— Et alors ? glapit le langue-de-plomb.  
— Il a dû comprendre, en nous voyant verdâtres comme des troll, qu'on venait d'utiliser un Retourneur... Il aurait donné l'alerte et là, niveau discrétion...

Nott en resta muet. Le raisonnement a posteriori de Munro lui arrachait une épine du pied. Relater dans ses rapport le ridicule et les maladresses lui filaient toujours des sueurs froides. L'agression se justifiait, l'inconnu aurait pu sonner l'alerte, compromettre la mission... Bon, le vomi... Peut-être qu'il pourrait _diminuer_ l'étendue des...

Nott s'immobilisa. Ses douleurs de ventre recidivèrent, plus acides que jamais. Se redressant pour chasser de son esprit cette révélation, le langue-de-plomb s'élança à la recherche d'un tissu pour se nettoyer. Munro, moins pâle, l'imita.

Le superviseur stockait forcément du linge à proximité du cercle de temps. À son test d'aptitude, un examinateur lui avait tendu une serviette. Les retours désorientaient, ce qui occasionnait souvent des nausées, plus encore pour les aspirants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude du choc magique. Ainsi, en début de carrière, on ne revenait jamais plus d'un quart d'heure ; les retours grandissaient progressivement. Ne jamais avoir été malade emplissait Nott de fierté. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

La vision d'une montagne scandinave traînant un homme inconscient ramena le langue-de-plomb au présent. Près du bureau, Munro lâcha sa charge, et, regardant à droite et gauche pour vérifier que la pièce ne cachait aucun autre endroit pour camoufler un corps, tira sur le sorcier pour le dissimuler en dessous. Nott s'empressa d'ouvrir un tiroir pour sortir des serviettes-éponges et, pendant qu'il frottait méticuleusement sa robe et ses mains, le tireur d'élite essuya grossièrement le vomi sur les murs et sol. A la fin, Munro abandonna le tissu près du sorcier inanimé pour souffler :

— Merlin, récurer à la moldue m'évoque Rogue et ses retenues. On y va ?

Nott opina.

Dans le couloir, un groupe de sorciers discutaient avec animation de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Apparemment, l'attrapeur danois avait mis trois semaines pour attraper le vif d'or. Nott essaya vainement de se remémorer l'année de la victoire du Danemark, mais Munro lui planta son coude pointu dans le bras.

— Les robes, chuchota-t-il en louchant en direction du groupe.

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Nott nota qu'à la place des robes impersonnelles du ministère, les sorciers portaient des manteaux pourvues de rabats fantaisies. [1]

— C'était à la mode en quelle année ? demanda Munro comme si quiconque pouvait raisonnablement fournir une réponse.  
— J'en sais rien, grinça-t-il.

Nerveusement, Nott remonta le couloir de l'étage pour atteindre l'ascenseur. A l'accueil du ministère de la Magie, un kiosque à journaux leur fournirait rapidement une réponse.

Un long couloir fréquenté. Tous les mètres, ou presque, des sorciers le saluaient poliment. Nott répondait d'un vague signe de tête, anxieux à l'idée qu'on le reconnaisse. La panique amollissait ses jambes, et un trou dans l'estomac l'empêchait de réfléchir. Derrière son dos, Munro fanfaronnait des « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Quel match, n'est-ce pas ? » qui l'énervaient.

Devant les grilles métalliques de l'ascenseur, Nott se détentit légèrement. Presque arrivé.

— Quel niveau ? pria un jeune sorcier, assez maigre.  
— Premier, merci, répondit brièvement Nott en se tapissant dans le fond, là où il serait invisible jusqu'à destination.  
— Quel match, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama joyeusement Munro en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

Le moment parfait pour un maléfice informulé... Dommage que la magie soit instable, Nott devrait se contenter de fusiller Munro du regard.

— Oui, confirma presque inaudiblement le sorcier. Quel niveau ?  
— J'accompagne le sorcier désagréable du fond, sourit Munro.

Nott détourna les yeux pour évaluer l'inconnu. Ses cheveux noirs, lustrés tranchaient avec ses yeux gris délavé, et sa silhouette longiligne dégageait une nonchalance désinvolte.

— Trois semaines, tout de même, continua le tireur d'élite. A la fois un enchantement et une malédiction, hein ?

Le jeune sorcier approuva en hochant la tête.

— Cecil, se présenta Munro en tendant la main.

Nott dévisagea son partenaire, soufflé de l'aplomb avec lequel il mentait. Une légère odeur âcre, comme s'il sortait d'un plongeon dans un bain de tripes, émanait de lui.

— Cygnus, répondit l'autre après un temps d'hésitation.  
— Cette finale a dû considérablement ralentir l'activité de votre Département, non ?

Nott ouvrit la bouche, frappé par l'aplomb de son coéquipier et déterminé à lui ordonner de la fermer, mais Cygnus le devança :

— Mr Bullstrode a passé une semaine dans un état de nerfs... ricana-t-il un peu nerveusement. Son assistant n'a pris qu'un week-end pour le match.  
— Merlin, rit Munro. Moi-même et le rabat-joie, ajouta-t-il en jetant un oeil à Nott, avons dû raccourcir les réjouissances de la victoire. Un Auror a failli nous prendre avec la potion de vieillissement qu'on avait bu pour commander du Whisky Pur-Feu...  
— Une potion de vieillissement ? répéta Cygnus.

La méfiance accentuait les traits saillants de son visage aristocratique.

— Oh, vous savez ce que c'est, reprit Munro avec assurance. Vous avez bien dû vous enivrer pour l'occasion ?

Cygnus s'empourpra.

— Euh, non. Je-

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Nott, pressé, bouscula Munro pour passer. Celui-ci, sur ses pas, se retourna pour conclure :

— Eh bien, à bientôt, l'ami !  
— Attendez !

La rougeur de ses joues égayait son teint blafard.

— Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou... Cygnus Black, je-

Nott, chancelant, hâta le pas pour s'éloigner de cette conversation débile. Et dangereuse. Black. Black... La famille Black n'existait plus, du moins en ligne mâle, mais depuis quand ? La confusion emmêlaient ses pensées. Quand Munro le rattrapa, il lui reprocha sèchement :

— Tu connais le sens du mot discrétion ?  
— Il faut bien lier quelques connaissances si on veut pouvoir revenir au ministère.  
— Pas en mentant ! Des potions de vieillissement, sérieusement ? Et _Cecil_... Quel prénom débile !  
— C'est mon vrai nom, Cecil Munro.

Nott froissa les notes de service planant sous son nez pour se donner une contenance.

— Et la potion de vieillessement, se défendit Munro, c'est de l'anticipation. Imagine qu'on recroise Cygnus ? Comment lui expliquer notre changement d'apparence ? Parce qu'on va bien voir les Ombres, non ?  
— Je ne sais pas ! aboya Nott. On ne sait même pas où on est, si on peut faire un nouveau voyage. La magie est instable et tu discutes avec tout le monde, modifiant le temps. Si ce Cygnus se souvient de toi, tu peux dire adieu à...  
— Attends, t'aurais pu prévenir !

Nott compta jusqu'à trois pour ne pas l'étrangler.

— Écoute, dit-il en observant le hall gigantesque au parquet en bois foncé et au plafond bleu incrusté de symboles dorés, marchons jusqu'au kios-  
— Comment peut-on réussir la mission sans que personne ne se souvienne de nous ? l'interrompit Munro. Attends, vous devez toujours être si... invisibles ? C'est pour ça que les langues-de-plomb sont... nuls ?  
— Tais-toi, hurla Nott en se retournant sur lui.  
— Calme-toi, répliqua Munro en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. On nous dévisage.

Autour, quelques curieux se dévissaient les cervicales pour capter leur conversation. Nott essaya de se fondre dans le sol.

— Je ne voulais pas être... blessant. Mais comprends que c'est impossible de...  
— Croaker et Grimstone nous ont donné la permission de modifier le temps, l'arrêta Nott.  
— Mais alors pourquoi...  
— Parce que je ne sais pas où on est.

La peur et la honte lui serrèrent la gorge. Un idiot de première année pouvait calibrer un Retourneur, et lui... L'évidence de ce qu'il essayait d'oublier lui revint en plein visage. Mordante.

— On pourrait être n'importe où. Et si quelqu'un se souvient de toi, on ne pourra plus repartir.

Munro le fixa posément.

— Comment c'est possible ? finit-il par demander.  
— Dans la précipitation...

Le tireur d'élite, figé, considéra le visage tendu par le désespoir de son partenaire.

— D'accord, articula doucement Munro. Que veux-tu faire ?  
— Marcher jusqu'au kiosque à journaux.  
— OK.

Nott contempla la fontaine de la Fraternité magique et soupira :

— OK.

Ses jambes tremblaient, il transpirait. Sa progression, plus lente désormais qu'il avait exprimé ses craintes à haute voix, devint de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Mort de peur, Nott observa la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Sur la photo, un attrapeur brandissait le vif d'or. La victoire brillait dans ses yeux, même si l'épuisement l'empêchait de se tenir droit sur son balai. Lentement, Nott se pencha pour saisir un exemplaire.

Sous la photo et « JACKSON JOUE LES PROLONGATIONS » : 11 février 1910.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure_ : [1] Je voulais vous montrer ce qu'est un rabat, mais le site n'aime pas les liens. Donc... Google ? " _Rabat robe_ "

Bon, voilà la suite des aventures de Nott et _Cecil_ Munro. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée, je voulais vraiment publier en FÉVRIER, mais les délais de correction sont indépendants de ma volonté. J'en profite pour remercier Célia et Sophie qui font un travail d'enfer !

Remarque plus générale, je n'apprécie pas le recours aux _Original Character_ et donc, dès que possible, j'utilise un personnage déjà existant dans l'univers. Comme Saul Croaker qui est réellement un langue-de-plomb dans la saga. Seulement là, j'ai choisi une période peu documentée. Alors j'ai dû en inventer quelques uns. Vous connaissez déjà Munro et vous en rencontrerez d'autres, mais sachez que j'ai vraiment voulu garder des personnages de JKR. Comme Cygnus Black. Et d'autres que vous découvrirez prochainement.

À très bientôt !


	5. Les mains vides

**CHAPITRE 3**

 _LES MAINS VIDES._

* * *

Munro se pencha pour lire par dessus son épaule et retint sa respiration au 11 février 1910.

— Putain, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle au bout de quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.

Puis, rapidement :

— Comment t'as pu nous emmener jusqu'ici ?  
— Je ne sais pas.

Cette question obsédait Nott depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le journal. Même avec la précipitation et la confusion, comment avait-il loupé à ce point leur destination ?

— Utilisons le Retourneur pour voyager en 2002, on n'aura qu'à continuer directement la miss–  
— Abruti, siffla Nott. Un _Retourneur_ ne sert qu'à _revenir_. 1910 n'est pas assez loin pour toi ?

Munro accusa le coup.

— Et 2019 ?  
— On peut, soupira le langue-de-plomb, à la condition que personne ne se rappelle de nous.

Silence.

— Peut-être que Cygnus ne se souviendra pas de toi, on pourra alors revenir au moment de notre départ... C'est notre meilleure chance.  
— Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua Munro, ahuri.  
— Ce n'est qu'une conversation d'ascenseur, même pas intéressante.  
— Mec, personne ne peut m'oublier en–  
— On n'à qu'à attendre quelques jours, coupa le langue-de-plomb.

Quelle arrogance... « _Personne ne peut m'oublier_ ». Fatalement, le temps passe, les sentiments changent, les gens oublient.

— Dès qu'il n'aura plus aucun souvenir, on–  
— Tu ne comprends pas, Nott. Ce Cygnus, il n'est pas... normal.  
— Comment ça ?

Le langue-de-plomb réfléchissait à toute vitesse, qu'avait-il manqué ?

— Il est – la gêne ôta la parole à Munro quelques instants – ... différent. Personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Tu as vu son visage quand j'ai dit "ami" ?

Mortifié, Nott ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur le joueur de Quidditch qui souriait sur la photo.

— Il attend mon hibou, ajouta Munro.

Merde. Cygnus n'oublierait jamais cet idiot. Et ils étaient coincés ici. Jusqu'à la mort de ce morveux qui sortait à peine de l'âge de lait... Et dans l'hypothèse où personne d'autre ne se souviendrait d'eux. Autant vivre dans une grotte, à l'écart du monde. Relevant la tête pour affronter la réalité, Nott aboya :

— On fait quoi alors ? On s'assoit en attendant la mort ?

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa question sonnait comme un gémissement. Pathétique. Il aurait tellement, tellement voulu leur prouver qu'il méritait... mieux. Résultat, il finissait enfermé dans un autre siècle, entouré d'inconnus dont il se moquait éperdument.

— Cette vieille... Elle doit déjà être en vie, non ? demanda Munro.  
— Quelle vieille ?  
— Mrs... Garrinson ? La sourde à qui on n'a rien volé ?  
— Mrs Garrison, rectifia Nott. Tu veux faire quoi ? L'interroger sur un vol qui aura lieu dans 100 ans ?  
— Pourquoi pas, répondit Munro en haussant les épaules. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Non.

— Garrison est sûrement le nom de son mari, objecta-t-il, de mauvaise humeur que Munro raisonne mieux que lui.  
— Peut-être.  
— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mêlée à cette affaire.  
— Tu penses donc que ce vol est une coïncidence ? demanda Munro en le dévisageant de ses yeux clairs.  
— Pas vraiment, consentit Nott à contre cœur. Elle doit posséder un artefact qui intéresse notre homme, rien de plus. On a un siècle d'avance, conclut-il avec amertume.

Munro lui enleva le journal du jour des mains et, d'une pression dans le dos, le poussa à avancer en direction des allées de cheminées.

— Je sais que ce voyage avait un but pour toi, hésita-il en lançant un regard oblique à Nott. Mais, avant de te laisser aller au désespoir, on peut faire un tour à l'adresse ? Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et, si cela ne donne rien, tu peux toujours te trancher les veines.

S'arrêtant devant une plateforme, Munro plongea la main dans la poudre de cheminettes.

— Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il en entrant dans le foyer de la cheminée.  
— OK, accepta Nott. Cela ne coûte rien.

* * *

Situé à l'ouest de Londres et coincé entre le tumulte du centre-ville et la vie plus paisible des quartiers excentrés, Acton cultivait les paradoxes. Des taudis où s'entassaient les immigrants irlandais aux grandes terrasses victoriennes, l'absence d'architecture urbaine encourageait la promiscuité de populations disparates. Et, là, dans une ruelle, se dressait la maison de Mrs Garrison.

Par sécurité, Nott et Munro n'avaient pas transplané. Ainsi, les deux heures nécessaires pour rejoindre le quartier et les trente minutes pour trouver la rue avaient passablement émoussé l'excitation de Nott. Pas qu'il débordait d'enthousiasme, mais la longue marche et les regards curieux qu'ils suscitaient avaient achevé de le crisper. Brièvement, l'idée d'avertir Munro voire de remédier à la situation l'avait traversé, mais à quoi bon ? A coup sûr, rien qu'à voir la manière dont Munro captait la lumière au ministère, l'attention l'enorgueillissait. Et puis, après l'échec de leur mission – les chances que Mrs Garrison vive à la même adresse un siècle plus tôt étaient minces –, ils auraient tout le temps de s'acheter des robes à la mode. Des années même, pour réaliser tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Tout, sauf ce que Nott désirait au plus profond : faire ses preuves.

— Pouuuuah, s'écria Munro, face à la maison.

Une _Painted Lady_ [1] de trois étages, avec une conception délicieusement féminine de la couleur : les murs, la charpente, les volets et les découpes de fenêtres célébraient chacun une nuance de mauve.

— Mm, marmonna Nott en haussant les épaules.

Peut-être qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Qu'il n'avait aucun talent, qu'il était condamné à une existence insignifiante et solitaire... Que Théodore Nott rimait avec perdant dans toutes les réalités.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, prévint Munro. Tu as promis d'attendre la fin de cette visite avant de sombrer dans la morosité, la dépression et la mort.  
— Et tu fais confiance à la promesse d'un langue-de-plomb ?

Munro éclata de rire, comme si une plaisanterie hilarante s'était glissée dans cette réponse.

— Je sonne, conclut le tireur d'élite en appuyant sur le carillon.

La nervosité nouait l'estomac de Nott. Et si Mrs Garrison ne résidait pas à cette adresse ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Une petite brune avec des lunettes rondes émergea par l'entrebâillement.

— Bonjour, charmante demoiselle, claironna Munro. Je–  
— Je n'achète rien, coupa la jeune femme avant de claquer la porte.

Nott sourit. Enfin de l'indifférence aux phrases de pacotille des séducteurs... L'intérêt s'éveilla en lui. Peut-être que...

— Quoi ? s'énerva la femme en réouvrant.

L'étincelle s'éteignit brusquement. Trente kilos la séparait du « charmante ». Même à travers l'austérité vieillotte de sa robe, on devinait la graisse, le frottement de ses cuisses, le ballottement de sa poitrine... De malaise, Nott détourna le regard. Munro, lui, était imperturbable.

— Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, recommença-t-il, nous cherchons Mrs Garrison. Vous la connaissez ?  
— Non, répondit la sorcière d'une voix revêche. Vous avez fini ?  
— Merci, mademoiselle, répliqua le tireur d'élite avec un grand sourire.

La sorcière étrécit le regard, soupçonneuse, mais referma la porte sans un mot.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? souligna Nott, acerbe.

Avec une jubilation morbide, il contempla Munro considérer le perron et la rue.

— On ne peut pas utiliser nos baguettes, on n'a pas d'argent, on ne connaît personne, énuméra le langue-de-plomb.  
— Et les Ombres ? tenta le blond, incertain.  
— Les Ombres ? répéta Nott, pris au dépourvu.  
— Ouais, confirma Munro avec plus d'assurance. Elles nous ramèneront à notre époque, on avisera là-bas.  
— Mais, je... Enfin, on ne peut pas !  
— Pourquoi pas ?

Les yeux lagon le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

— Les Ombres découvriraient qu'on est au courant de leur petit projet, qu'on voyage pour l'éviter. Qui sait ce qu'elles feraient de nous ? Et même si elle nous ramenaient, on aurait perdu l'avance que nous avons...  
— Quelle avance ?

Nott sourit. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre : lui, la matière grise, l'autre, les muscles.

— L'effet de surprise, expliqua-t-il, presque de bonne humeur.  
— Dois-je en déduire que tu renonces au désespoir ?  
— Pour l'instant, tempéra le langue-de-plomb. Le temps de bannir toutes les chances de réussir cette mission.  
— OK. On fait quoi ?  
—Trouvons cette Mrs Garrison. Mais d'abord, apprenons à nous fondre dans le paysage.

Devant le regard idiot de Munro, Nott soupira :

— On va acheter des robes.

* * *

— Hors de question !

Même dans l'Allée des Embrume, ils attiraient l'attention. Enfin, peut-être que le cri de Munro y était beaucoup.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, siffla Nott. Il nous faut de l'or pour les robes.

Le tireur d'élite remua la tête, hermétique.

— J'ai l'air de pouvoir détrousser un homme ? insista le Serpentard.

Munro évalua un instant sa morphologie longiligne avant de murmurer :

— Je ne fricote pas les prostituées.  
— Ce sont des femmes, rectifia Nott en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le tireur d'élite gigota, mal à l'aise.

— Quand même... Je préfère cogner un sorcier.  
— Emprunter quelques Gallions à une femme viole tes principes, chuchota Nott, abasourdi, mais pas agresser un homme ?  
— Ils ont plusieurs robes, répondit Munro en haussant les épaules.  
— Les putes ont plein de Gallions !

Silence.

— Tu ne peux agresser personne sans moi...

Nott détourna les yeux, évaluant la situation un peu plus loin. Entre une boutique d'ingrédients pour potions et le grand _Barjow et Beurk_ , des femmes inhabituellement dévêtues attendaient long du mur adjacent à l'artère principale. Et, dans ce cul-de-sac, plus un tout-à-l'égout qu'une réelle impasse, un homme les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

— Que fait-on alors ? abdiqua le langue-de-plomb.

* * *

Munro retint la clochette en poussant la porte de Tissard et Brodette, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Jetant à peine un regard à l'intérieur de la boutique, un grand magasin où robes brodées, brillantes, auto-repassantes, embellissantes, amincissantes, grossissantes, agrandissantes, avec régulation de température et ordinaires emplissaient les rayons, Munro se pressa de foncer dans une allée déserte, talonné par Nott.

Dans la réserve, de grandes cabines en bois brut permettaient l'essayage et les mesures.

— Un scandale ! vociférait une voix grave.

Le corps massif du gérant leur cachait la vue de son interlocuteur.

— Seize Gallions et je ne peux même pas sortir ma baguette quand deux–  
— Psssssssst, chuchota Munro.  
— Oui, murmura Nott, effrayé à l'idée de finir ses jours à Azkaban pour une robe.  
— On va sortir.

Nott ne put s'empêcher de râler :

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi être entré ?

Le tireur d'élite lui pointa d'un geste un coin de la pièce.

— Pour vérifier la présence d'un système anti-vol.  
— Et ils en ont un ?  
— Ouais.

Nott soupira, dépité. Un échec après l'autre...

— On retourne voir les filles alors ? marmonna-t-il avec espoir.  
— Non, coupa Munro. On va l'attendre dehors.  
— Qui ?  
— Le client. Suis-moi.

Milles précautions pour ressortir et ne pas être vus et quinze minutes dans la rue suffirent pour que Nott classe la filature dans les activités vaines et ennuyeuses. Munro défendait l'utilité de la pratique qui, contrairement à l'Oubliette, ne laissait aucune trace lorsqu'une grande silhouette referma la porte de Tissard et Brodette.

Immédiatement, le tireur d'élite s'élança à sa poursuite.

— Dès que je le coince, plante-lui ta baguette dans le dos ! cria-t-il avant de contourner à grandes enjambées un groupe de sorciers.

Hein ? Perdu, Nott allongea le pas pour rattraper Munro qui posait déjà une main sur l'épaule de la cible. Le blond dépassant d'une tête la foule, il fut aisé pour le langue-de-plomb de le suivre alors qu'il entraînait l'inconnu dans une impasse. Les deux sorciers quittèrent son champ de vision.

Prenant rapidement le virage, Nott faillit glisser dans une flaque, mais se rattrapa à temps pour enfoncer sa baguette dans un dos. Aussitôt, l'homme lâcha ses sacs.

— Ne te retourne pas, gronda Munro d'une voix que Nott ne lui connaissait pas, mon ami est... sensible de la baguette.

Puis il leva les yeux sur Nott :

— On a un problème.  
— Ah bon ? Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, enfonça sa baguette plus profondément dans l'omoplate.

Cette menace sembla sortir la victime de son mutisme.

— Je vous préviens, vous ne pourrez pas vous...  
— Ta gueule, écourta le tireur d'élite de cette tonalité profonde et... un peu terrifiante.

Sous son doigt, les muscles se tendirent.

— C'est le mec du ministère.  
— Le mec du ministère ? Quel mec du ministère ? répéta un peu bêtement Nott.  
— Celui que j'ai caché sous le bureau.

* * *

Mot d'auteure : [1] Painted Lady désigne les maisons de San Francisco de style victorien. Pardonnez-moi pour l'imprécision géographique.

Un peu d'explications sur le Retourneur. Dans Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, les personnages doivent (re)vivre le temps qu'ils ont remonté. Dans L'Enfant Maudit, Albus et Scorpius peuvent revenir à leur présent. On a donc deux théories sur les Retourneurs et le temps. Ici, j'ai choisi l'interprétation de la saga originelle, avec un petit plus. Principalement car la réalisation me plaît bien et que j'ai promis à Becca du DRAMAAAAAA.

Ce chapitre me déplaît en l'état, mais je n'arrive pas à régler les problèmes de narration pour le moment. Je réécrirai plus tard. Désolé.


	6. Les règles du jeu

**CHAPITRE 4**

 _LES RÈGLES DU JEU._

* * *

Son coeur manqua un battement avant de s'affoler.

Non, non... Si tôt alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de leurs magies pour régler efficacement le problème. Nott avait l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt dans un engrenage qui conduisait droit vers le désastre et la mort.

Non, non... Réfléchis, Nott. Ne cède pas à la panique.

La sueur ruisselait le long de son dos, plaquait le coton de sa chemise contre sa peau. Munro, lui, attendait calmement qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Cette attitude interpella soudainement Nott. Calme... comme s'il avait déjà une solution. Faiblement, le langue-de-plomb tenta un essai de voix :

— Dis-moi.

Le son tremblait un peu, mais tint bon.

— On s'en débarrasse – et comme Nott ne réagit pas, Munro clarifia – définitivement.  
— Tu veux dire... _tuer_?

Le mot l'étrangla et, dès qu'il fût prononcé, l'otage se rebiffa, criant :

— Vous êtes fff-

La fin de sa phrase mourut, retenue par la pression des grandes mains de Munro autour de la gorge de son émissaire. Il relâcha sa prise et, aussitôt, l'homme récidiva :

— Ffffffffou.

Munro resserra sa prise, comme une punition, et l'homme arrêta définitivement de parler. Privé d'air, mué par un instinct de survie, il recula et trébucha sur Nott. Celui-ci s'écria :

— Mais arrête !

Sourd à la timide protestation de son partenaire, Munro accompagna la fuite de l'homme, maintenant la prise sur sa gorge. Acculé contre le mur, l'employé du ministère remua, griffant les mains et le visage de son agresseur. Nott répéta, de plus en plus pressant :

— Arrête, arrête, arrête !

Il agrippa le bras droit de Munro pour le faire lâcher, mais celui-ci le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule, l'envoyant au loin. L'homme, à la frontière de la conscience, s'effondra sur lui-même et, un instant, Nott croisa son regard flou, ivre de douleur, rouge - les vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté sous la pression.

— Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ! s'égosilla-t-il, impuissant.

Surpris, Munro relâcha sa prise, et l'homme glissa, face contre terre. Un instant, le silence. Puis, une respiration douloureuse, sifflante monta avant que l'homme ne se retourne. Pâle, les yeux en sang, ses mains tâtaient sa gorge comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il respirait encore. En touchant les traces de doigts sur sa gorge, il tremblota. Hébété, Nott se tourna vers Munro. Calme, solide, le sorcier scandinave attendait.

— Tu.. tu... tu...

Nott grelottait, mouillé par la transpiration.

— Croaker et Grimstone nous ont donné la permission de modifier le temps, non ?  
— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a l'autorisation qu'on... doit le faire ! cria Nott, essuyant avec sa robe les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

A terre, le sorcier respirait bruyamment.

— En fait, c'est la définition, répondit Munro. Lorsque la situation l'exige, tu le dois.  
— Juste... ne le faisons pas.

Avant que Munro ne le fasse changer d'avis ou le contraigne à accepter une situation de fait – le tireur d'élite pouvait décider à tout moment de se passer de son accord et étrangler le mec du ministère, il se baissa sur l'homme à terre. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Nott tira sur les attaches de sa robe, et le langue-de-plomb du même le repousser quand il tenta de le frapper. Il se releva et prévint sèchement :

— Ne bouge pas, ne fais rien, je reviens.

Les Gallions lui brûlèrent la main jusqu'à l'angle entre la boutique d'ingrédients pour potions et _Barjow et Beurk_. Là, Nott s'approcha directement des jeunes femmes qui patientaient et en accosta une :

— Quatre Gallions pour deux sorts.

La sorcière, une rousse aux yeux de chat, eut un mouvement de surprise. Nott n'ajouta rien, happé par sa beauté. Des tâches de rousseur constellaient son visage poupin, descendant jusqu'à la promesse de son décolleté.

— N'y va pas, intervint une collègue. À ce prix-là, il va t'étrangler dans une ruelle.

Muet, le langue-de-plomb s'efforça de transmettre par son regard la force de sa sincérité. Il ne sut jamais si le message passa, mais la rousse répondit à sa collègue, ses yeux chocolat strié d'or dans les siens :

— T'occupe.

Elle tendit la main, un charmant petit poing parsemé d'éphélides, et Nott y glissa les pièces.

— On va où ?

Nott lui indiqua vaguement un point au loin. Le sorcier surveillant le coin s'avança lorsqu'elle suivit Nott, mais la rousse l'éconduit d'un geste. Après deux rues dans le silence, la femme suivant docilement Nott, celui-ci demanda :

— Quel est votre nom ?  
— Saba, sourit-elle, et sa bouche pleine attira Nott comme un aimant.  
— Saba, merci de m'avoir suivie... J-je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

Étonnamment, Saba sembla le comprendre.

— Et si vous me parliez de ces deux sorts ?  
— Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Un sortilège de soin et d'amnésie.  
— Vous êtes blessé ?

Nott réalisa alors qu'il devait avoir les yeux rouge.

— Non, pas moi. Voilà, on arrive.

Munro, dos à la rue, maintenait fermement l'employé du ministère face contre le mur. L'homme, tremblant, paraissait terrorisé.

— Tu ne devais rien faire, fulmina Nott.  
— Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Figure-toi qu'il a...

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant la rousse à côté du langue-de-plomb.

— C'est qui ?  
— Saba, se présenta-t-elle avant que Nott ne le fasse.  
— Une pute ! s'exclama rageusement Munro en l'ignorant. Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée ? On a des robes maintenant !

Il désigna les sacs de _Tissard et Brodette_ qui traînaient à quelques pas.

— Elle vient lancer un sortilège de soin et d'amnésie.  
— T'as pété un plomb ? éclata Munro. Depuis quand les sorcières qui tapinent savent lancer des sortilèges avancés ?  
— Vous pouvez lancer un _Vulnera Sanentur_ et un _Oubliette_ ? demanda Nott à Saba.  
— Oui.  
— Et tu lui fais confiance ? Mec, c'est une pute, elle-  
— Tu pourrais rester poli, le coupa Nott, à bout de nerfs.  
— T'occupe, j'ai l'habitude des gros cons, objecta Saba.

Brusquement, Munro quitta le mur, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la rousse, celle-ci avait sorti sa baguette et la braquait droit sur lui.

— Me teste pas, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix forte, cassante. Même la plus minable des putes peut faire mal avec une baguette et, si j'ai bien compris, tu peux pas utiliser la tienne...  
— Tu lui as dit quoi, bordel ? gronda Munro, sombre.

Pour la première fois, le tireur d'élite posait directement ses yeux sur la rousse, évaluant probablement le danger qu'elle représentait.

— Rien. Les... dames de compagnie ne posent jamais de question. Saba ?  
— Oui ? répondit-elle, les yeux et la baguette sur Munro.  
— Vous pouvez nous faire transplaner dans un endroit plus tranquille ?  
— Mmm. Un troisième sort ?  
— Je rajouterai des Gallions, soutint sérieusement Nott.

Et il ajouta, comme s'il comprenait la réserve derrière cette question :

— Je peux faire un Serment Inviolable. Pour vous promettre votre sécurité...  
— Non, c'est bon. Où veux-tu aller ?  
— Choisissez.

Sur ce, Saba abaissa sa baguette.

— Il vient ?  
— Oui, confirma Nott. Avec l'autre.

La rousse détourna les yeux de Munro pour évaluer l'homme agglutiné contre le mur de briques.

— D'accord.

Munro traîna le sorcier qui gémissait « Non, non, je suis du ministère, je suis du ministère » jusqu'à eux. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans une petite chambre. Munro, immense, se cogna contre les combles. Geignant de douleur, il aboya :

— Tu l'as fait exprès, sale petite...  
— Voyons, je ne suis pas assez intelligente, rétorqua-t-elle, narquoise.

À la vue du petit lit défait, Nott se demanda si la pièce servait d'espace de travail, mais le coin cuisine, les coussins de la banquette sous la fenêtre, la bouillotte et les livres éparpillés suggéraient un lieu plus personnel.

— On est chez vous ?  
— Oui.  
— Viens là, toi, dit Munro en poussant l'homme du ministère sur le lit.

Sous le plafond magique de la chambre, il avait l'air plus amoché que dans la demie-obscurité de la ruelle. Au-delà des yeux injectés de sang et des traces de sa gorge, une ecchymose marquait sa pommette et l'œil droit avait du mal à s'ouvrir.

— Tu l'as frappé ! réalisa Nott, ébahi.  
— Comme tu ne voulais pas te débarrasser du problème, se justifia le tireur d'élite, j'essayais de le convaincre de l'intérêt du silence.

Le langue-de-plomb se détourna.

— Saba ? Pouvez-vous le guérir ?  
— Enfin, tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement folle, rugit Munro. Elle a ramené trois inconnus chez elle ! Et toi, innocent comme un nouveau-né, tu lui dis qu'on ne peut pas utiliser nos baguettes... Vraiment, tu cherches à mourir ? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ton erreur...  
— Je peux le faire sur lui, pour tester, l'interrompit Saba en le pointant de sa baguette.  
— Ne me vise pas !  
— _Vulnera Sanentur_ , articula-t-elle distinctement en ignorant son injonction.

Munro porta une main à sa tête, là où la bosse qui enflait déjà s'évanouit. Satisfaite, elle répéta l'incantation sur l'homme du ministère. Celui-ci cessa immédiatement de gémir, et les plaies de son visage s'estompèrent avant de disparaître. Dès lors, le sorcier se redressa pour se défendre, mais Munro, rapide comme un vif d'or et lourd comme un troll, l'écrasa contre le lit.

— Salaud, s'époumona le malheureux, le souffle court. Brute ! Je vous ferai enf...

Le blond caressa du bout des doigts la gorge de l'homme plaqué contre le matelas. La geste l'horrifia tant qu'il s'astreint de lui-même au silence.

— Tu vois quand tu veux, ronronna Munro.  
— Le troisième sortilège ? pria Saba, indifférente au spectacle.

Nott, lui, avait du mal à détacher les yeux de la silhouette écrasante qui dominait l'inconnu.

— Celui du ministère, répondit-il.  
— Nott, intervint Munro. Comment comptes-lui effacer correctement la mémoire ? Elle n'a même pas vécu les moments que tu veux supprimer.  
— Pas faux, convint le langue-de-plomb.

Munro sourit, contenant presque distraitement les mouvements de l'employé qui le repoussait de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

— Effacez-lui toute sa mémoire, trancha Nott.  
— Non, non, protesta vivement l'homme sous Munro. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien, je me souviens, vous me défendiez ! Ne protégez pas cet animal !

Comprenant que lutter contre la force de Munro ne menerait à rien, il se tortillait désormais pour supplier Nott et Saba.

— Vous ne savez rien, riposta sèchement Nott. Faites-le.  
— Non ! Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ce qu'il a fait !

La rousse s'approcha et apposa sa baguette contre la tempe de l'homme immobilisé par Munro. Nott rétorqua, justification inutile à un homme qui ne se souviendra plus de rien :

— Peu importe que j'approuve ou non, je suis coincé avec lui.

L'employé éclata en sanglots et dévisagea Saba qui le surplombait :

— S'il vous plaît, non, ne le faites pas... Je travaille pour le Ministère, cet homme et son complice ont essayé de me tuer car je sais qu'ils ont voy...  
— _Oubliette_.

Il s'affaissa, inconscient.

— Coincé avec moi ? Tu penses à mes sentiments ? s'amusa Munro en se relevant.

Nott ne répondit pas et demanda :

— Auriez-vous un hibou, du parchemin et une plume, s'il vous plaît ?  
— Je vous l'apporte.

Le langue-de-plomb retomba sur la banquette. Vide, il se sentait vide. D'un œil, il surveillait Munro au cas où celui-ci décide soudainement d'éliminer Saba, mais ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Ôter les souvenirs d'un sorcier était-ce préférable à la mort ? Merlin, il avait _mutilé_ un homme. Et il apparaissait clairement que Munro était coutumier de ces méthodes. Il avait probablement déjà tué. Plusieurs fois, même. Nott se sentait stupide d'avoir évacué les implications du métier de tireur d'élite. Lui passait peut-être son temps à éviter que les événements ne se produisent, mais Munro, lui, dépendait d'un autre Département du ministère. Il ne chassait pas plus les mages noirs pour les enfermer à Azkaban, il exécutait les ordres. Mais quels ordres ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait plus d'une seule action médiatique des tireurs d'élite de baguette magique. Que faisaient-ils ?

— Voilà.  
— Munro, tu vas écrire une lettre à Cygnus Black.  
— Ah ! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de sympathiser. Je lui dis quoi ?  
— Qu'on a besoin d'un hébergement.  
— OK.

Munro se pencha sur le petit comptoir séparant le coin cuisine du lit pour prendre appui.

— On va vous laisser, dit Nott à l'attention de Saba. Vous vous en sortirez avec lui ?  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste.  
— Combien je vous dois ?  
— Rien du tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle écarta les pans de sa robe et en extirpa deux Gallions.

— Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, argua-t-elle en donnant un bref signe de tête en direction de Munro.  
— Non, gardez-les. Cela me fera plaisir, vous les méritez.  
— D'accord.

Silence.

— Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas... ?

Un instant, Nott étudia la question, imagina le plaisir qu'il aurait à découvrir la mer de tâches de rousseau sur son petit corps, à les apprécier une à une avec ses lèvres...

— Désolé, regretta-t-il. Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
— Dommage, sourit Saba en repoussant ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules, vous avez l'air gentil.  
— Oh, Merlin, ne te laisse pas embobiner, coupa Munro. Elle veut juste te soutirer plus d'or.

Il revint vers eux, un bout de parchemin plié dans la main.

— Gentil, Nott ? ricana Munro. Ah, si vous saviez, ma jolie...  
— T'occupe, je suis assez grande pour me faire mes propres opinions.

Munro haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— Alors, on envoie ce hibou et on se casse ? Je me sens claustrophobe ici !

En effet, il devait plier légèrement les genoux pour ne pas se prendre les poutres du plafond en plein la tête.

— On a assez de Gallions pour prendre une chambre dans un hôtel minable pour la nuit, convint Nott en faisant tinter la monnaie. Et j'ai besoin de repos.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure_ : Pas grand chose à dire ici. ENFIN, nos héros viennent à bout de leur journée ! Demain est un autre jour :) Et Nott se rend finalement compte qu'il ne sait pas grand chose sur Munro... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt !


	7. La croisée des chemins

**CHAPITRE 5**

 _LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS_

* * *

Le repos ne vint jamais.

S'éparpiller à droite, à gauche, avaient-ils convenu, gaspillerait leurs efforts. De l'attente et du repos pour restaurer leur magie, voilà le plan.

Nott connut les nuits d'insomnie et de fièvre, les cauchemars peuplés de trous sanguinolents et cavités sans fond, les somnolences dans le soleil rasant des fins d'après-midis d'hiver, mais le repos, sans inquiétude ni préoccupation, la tranquillité paisible des sens et de l'esprit, jamais.

Plus pénible encore, il percevait des signes d'une stabilisation des flux magiques chez Munro. Sa baguette ne crépitait presque plus et ses maux d'estomac s'étaient remarquablement améliorés. Pas les siens. Et sa baguette ne le reconnaissait toujours pas.

Un matin, un hibou grand-duc apporta une forme de délivrance, mais Nott eut à peine le temps de déchiffrer les quelques mots tracés élégamment à la plume que Munro lui arracha le message des mains.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait compter sur lui ! S'enthousiasma-t-il après avoir pris connaissance du contenu.  
— Pourquoi avoir attendu cinq jours ? répliqua Nott, partagé entre la méfiance et l'envie de contrarier son partenaire.

Munro haussa les épaules, galvanisé par la nouvelle.

— On s'en fout, il a répondu, non ?  
— Écoute-moi bien, l'avertit Nott en saississant les sacs de _Tissard et Brodette_ qui traînaient là depuis leur arrivée, quand on y sera, tu te tais.

Les sacs échouèrent sur le lit et Munro s'empressa de les éventrer pour choisir sa tenue.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il distraitement en comparant les robes.

Un modèle paraissait acceptable, une robe vert forêt de sapins presque classique sans les bandes de dentelles au col et aux manches, mais Munro la repoussa avec une grimace de dégoût.

Nott ne répondit pas. Loin de le rassurer, ce rendez-vous avec Cygnus Black excitait sa suspicion. En tant que Poufsouffle – Gryffondor à la rigueur –, Munro ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui jouait dans la vie. Que ce gamin mette cinq jours à se décider pour une rencontre dans un lieu moldu... Et il ne pouvait même pas se défendre ! Sa magie fragile et capricieuse le laissait nu et vulnérable. Avec un peu plus de temps, Nott aurait pu répérer les lieux, passer chez un apothicaire, prendre des précautions. Là...

— Merlin, jura Munro. Même quand ces horreurs n'ont pas de dentelle... Regarde !

Il brandit une robe aubergine avec un col jaune roussi.

— Et celle-ci a une traîne ! En soie.  
— On n'est pas ici pour séduire, le coupa Nott. Alors, à moins que tu ne prévois de baiser Cygnus Black, prends n'importe laquelle. On a rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.  
— Alors, insista Munro en retirant sa chemise, pourquoi me taire ? J'ai sympathisé avec ce môme.

Nott s'approcha du lit et empoigna le modèle vert forêt de sapins sans grande conviction.

— Tu en es un, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il tranquillement.  
— Un quoi ?

Même à demi-nu dans une toilette à dentelles, Munro jouissait d'un pouvoir d'attraction surnaturel. Son visage n'était pas séduisant, son ventre n'était pas plat, son torse n'était pas imberbe et, pourtant, il dégageait un magnétisme chargé de sens chaque fois qu'il bougeait, chaque fois qu'une de ses larges mains attrapait quelque chose, chaque fois qu'on entendait sa voix râpeuse et son accent gallois, chaque fois que ses yeux bleu océan croisaient les vôtres.

— Un Sang-De-Bourbe.

Munro sursauta.

— Sang-De-Bourbe ou Sang-Mêlé, poursuivit Nott en passant sa nouvelle robe, je ne veux pas savoir, mais nous sommes en 1912.

Il sentait son regard, mais refusait de le croiser.

— Une autre époque... Un temps où la souillure du Sang Moldu n'est pas admise. Que pensera Cygnus Black de son nouvel ami ?

Il boutonnait les perles nacrées de ses manches.

— Je te conseille vivement de prétendre venir d'un pays lointain, l'Europe du Nord peut-être ? Et de t'inventer une filiation avec une famille connue.

Enfin, Nott leva les yeux. Ceux de Munro étaient rivés sur les souliers bas qu'il laçait, mais le pli amer de sa bouche et la tension dans ses épaules trahissaient ses sentiments.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage du langue-de-plomb.

* * *

Le carrefour de Piccadilly connaissait un trafic intense. Le vacarme infernal généré par les chevaux et les cris de cochers privait Nott de sa capacité à réfléchir posément. Sans compter les hommes en hauts-de-forme et cannes d'apparat – lesquelles ressemblaient tant à des baguettes qu'elles ajoutaient une dose de danger à l'inconfort de la présence Moldue – qui auraient distrait n'importe quel sorcier. Ainsi, quand Munro lui avait crié dans les oreilles qu'ils devaient se planter sous la statue au milieu de la place, Nott avait docilement suivi. Mais, désormais, cette position lui paraissait dangereuse. Il se sentait comme une cible immobile, exposé à tous les sortilèges.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partager ses impressions avec Munro, un elfe de maison au nez de groin lui présenta un énorme Gallion d'or. Sans réfléchir, Nott étira le bras et, dès qu'il toucha la pièce, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et une pression irrésistible le propulsa en avant.

La sensation de tomber dans le vide, sans fin ni raison, le happa.

Puis, Nott retomba violemment sur le sol et des larges épaules se cognèrent contre les siennes. En tournant le regard, il rencontra le bleu glacier des yeux de Munro.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de ce qui ressemblaient aux combles d'une cathédrale gothique. Les murs, plus hauts que le plancher, supportaient de grands cerceaux de bois et l'air, froid et humide, sentait la poussière et la moisissure. Et, devant eux, Cygnus Black. L'air lugubre, une baguette à la main.

— Désarme-les.  
— Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leur magie, couina l'elfe de maison.

Sans répondre, Cygnus Black pointa sa baguette sur eux.

— Vous allez promettre de ne pas me tuer. Avec un Serment Inviolable. Et là, nous pourrons discuter.  
— OK. Ton elfe sera l'Enchaîneur ?

L'adolescent dévisagea Munro, jaugeant la menace de son physique de brute avant de hocher la tête.

— Pas de geste brusque, prévint-il en baissant à moitié sa baguette. Thingy, tue-les s'ils remuent.

Fort et calme, Munro s'approcha. Sa large main enveloppa son homologue fine, délicate et légèrement tremblante.

— T'engages-tu à ne pas me tuer ?  
— Oui.

Une flamme jaillit des doigts de l'elfe penché sur eux et s'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes.

— À l'autre.

Munro recula tandis que Nott liait sa main droite et réitérait la promesse, mais quand le jeune Lord essaya de reculer, le langue-de-plomb resserra son emprise.

— Et toi, t'engages-tu à ne pas me tuer ?

Cygnus Black ne sembla pas surpris de rencontrer une résistance, mais l'attention vigilante dont il gratifiait Munro changea de cible.

— Oui, murmura-t-il.

Une nouvelle langue de feu serpenta entre eux.

— T'engages-tu à ne pas nuire à notre objectif ? continua Nott, implacable.  
— Oui, répéta Cygnus après un silence.

Ses yeux gris sale luisaient autant que les chaînes entrelacées sur leurs bras lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

— T'engages-tu à ne jamais me mentir ?

Une promesse dangereuse... Mais des risques devaient être pris, Nott n'avait pas accepté cette mission pour jouer les mères prudence.

— Si tu t'engages à ne jamais révéler ce que je dirai.

Black accepta et la dernière flamme, brûlante et rougeâtre, entortilla leurs mains tel un fil de fer chauffé à blanc.

Nott s'écarta. _Ne pas tuer, ne pas mentir..._ Son esprit envisageait déjà les manières de contourner l'Inviolable, mais des crépitements dans son bras l'élancèrent. Sa magie le mettait en garde contre ses propres pensées.

Saisissant progressivement les conséquences de son vœu impossible, Nott chercha son partenaire. Celui-ci, plus taciturne que d'habitude, le dévisageait sombrement.

 _Ne pas mentir..._ S'il rapportait à Cygnus Black un mensonge – même ceux dont il n'avait pas connaissance ou conscience –, l'Inviolable frapperait instantanément.

Son corps s'agita, des tremblements musculaires douloureux et involontaires lui rongeaient les nerfs. Avec difficulté, il s'obligea à rester de marbre et leva les yeux sur Black. Ce dernier grelottait, engourdi par la peur. Sa seule consolation... L'autre ne pourrait jamais le tromper sans subir le même destin. Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas avoir vingt ans avec son allure dégingandée et ses épais cheveux noirs. Lui, rajouta sournoisement la voix, avait l'excuse de l'âge.

— V-vous n'avez pas p-pris de potion de vieillissement.

Ses dents claquaient si fort qu'il bégayait. Avec la pâleur délicate de sa carnation, il ressemblait à un spectre noyé.

— Non.

Le calme apparent de son rival remua quelque chose de fâcheux. D'un geste sec, Black leva sa baguette et se jeta un sortilège d'allégresse.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix ne tremblait plus, il dégageait de nouveau cet étrange flegme dédaigneux.

— Théodore Nott.

Des plis déformèrent le front de Cygnus Black pendant qu'il digérait l'information. Munro, lui, s'éternisait dans le silence.

— Et toi ? demanda l'adolescent en se tournant sur le tireur d'élite.  
— Cecil Bárdarson, dit-il sans ciller. De Norvège.  
— Je ne connais aucun Théodore Nott, reprit Cygnus.  
— Non.  
— Tu viens d'une branche mineure ? D'un autre pays ?

Il ne pouvait mentir, mais rien ne l'obligeait à coopérer. Si ce Cygnus Black ne posait pas les bonnes questions...

— Non et non.

Munro gronda.

— Suffit. Dis-lui. Tu as prononcé un Inviolable, nous emmerde pas avec les devinettes.

Nott envisagea, au mépris des hasards de sa magie instable, de blesser gravement son _partenaire_ , mais obtempéra :

— Je n'existe pas encore. Je viens du futur.

Cygnus Black ne bougea pas. Il devait attendre la mort foudroyante qui lui éviterait de prendre au sérieux cette déclaration, mais rien ne vint. Écartant les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, il répéta :

— Le futur.  
— Je suis né en 1980.  
— 1980, articula Black en dévisageant le quadragénaire qui lui faisait face. Et lui ?  
— On s'en fiche, il compte à peine. Connais-tu l'existence d'un étage qu'on nomme le Département des Mystères ?

Black le toisa avec mépris.

— Mon père est Directeur de Poudlard.  
— Tu as donc déjà entendu parler de la chambre de la Mort ou du gouffre du Passé ?  
— Non, réfuta l'adolescent entre ses dents. Il ne me dit jamais rien...  
— Génial, jura Nott. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas la légende ?

Il s'adressait à Munro. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Bon, retiens-la, je ne ferai pas le conteur à chaque fois. Il y a longtemps, dans les temps les plus reculés, une femme-  
— N-non mais je ne v-veux pas savoir ! cria Cygnus Black. Je ne me suis engagé à r-rien... J'ai déjà mes p-propres p-p-problèmes !

L'adolescent ne s'horrifia pas de ses troubles d'élocution, ce qui poussa Nott à se demander si ses premiers bégaiements étaient une manifestation physique de peur... À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas formellement entendu de sortilège d'allégresse et dans l'ascenseur du Ministère...

— Je... ne v-vvvveux rien...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Un instant, Cygnus Black parut mortifié et, celui d'après, fou furieux.

— D-ddégagez ! P-partez !

Sa main droite bougeait par à-coups éparpillés à la recherche de sa baguette et des sanglots secs lui faisaient prendre de douloureuses inspirations.

— T-tt-hing-gy ! F-FFFAIS LES...

Il s'étouffa et, avec une force irrépressible, la vision du visage brisé par la colère et le désespoir s'estompa pour laisser place à Piccadilly avec ses chevaux et ses Moldus.

— Un b-bbbbbbègue ! ricana Munro. Ça te troue pas le cul, ça, Nott ? Un petit Sang-Pur qui bafouille ?

Il riait si fort que les passants les plus proches, moustaches, hauts-de-forme et cannes d'apparat compris, se retournaient pour comprendre les raisons de son hilarité.

— Sombre connard, répliqua sèchement Nott.  
— Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Munro s'était rembruni.

— Mais on parle, on parle et rien n'avance, résuma-t-il, maussade. Alors on arrête d'essayer de copiner et on commence à bosser. Comment on peut trouver cette madame Garrison ?  
— À l'état civil ? proposa Nott.

* * *

[CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE]

 _Mot d'auteure_ : Hahahaha, désolé, tous mes personnages sont des connards.

Bon, il ne se passe rien de suite, mais je pose quand même mes petites briques pour l'avenir (les Serments Inviolables, lalalala). Vous avez compris que vous allez revoir souvent Cygnus Black (et ses problèmes perso)(bah ouais, le mec avait une vie avant que Nott et Munro partent sauver le monde), vous avez presque entendu la légende sur les Ombres (bwhahaha) et vous rentrez un peu plus dans 1912 (big up pour les moldus à moustaches et hauts de forme)

Dans le prochain chapitre, de l'action, promis !


	8. Point de rupture

**CHAPITRE 6  
**

 _POINT DE RUPTURE_

* * *

 **ATTENTION, CHAPITRE POUVANT HEURTER LES SENSIBILITÉS**  
(Rien d'incroyable, mais un peu crade quand même)

* * *

Un immeuble près de l'imposant édifice des Gobelins portait l'inscription : « _Archives de Grande-Bretagne depuis la classification des êtres magiques de Grogan Stump en 1812._ » Le bâtiment, une maison à colombages de bois noir avec une verrière opaque, ne paraissait pas sécurisé. Rien de surprenant jusque là, les sorciers ont toujours eu du mal à appréhender les interactions entre savoir et pouvoir. Des siècles à ignorer ou rejeter les nouvelles idées avaient façonné un monde hermétique. Une sorcière d'accueil avait tout juste demandé leur nom sans vérifier, avant de les confier à un homme qui avait confisqué leurs baguettes. Rien de plus.

Les salles d'archives étaient immenses. Des couloirs interminables, des plafonds si hauts qu'ils se confondaient avec le ciel et un grand silence. Chaque galerie conservait tous les actes enregistrés pour un être magique – elfes de maison, gobelins, harpies, loups-garous, vampires, vélanes, géants et sorciers. Dans la dernière salle, sur trois étages, deux sections coexistaient. À gauche, _Sang-Pur_ – les mots scintillaient en lettres d'or au dessus des arcades en boiseries laquées – flottait magiquement près des bustes de marbre blanc. De l'autre côté, une simple inscription, sans or ni fioriture – _Impur_. Pas d'illustres demi-sang à immortaliser dans la pierre en ce temps-là. En 1910, les quelques hauts-placés ayant pris une position plus souple ont tous été poussés à la démission. Nobby Leach, le premier homme politique Né-Moldu, a été élu en 1962. Et cela avait crée d'incroyables agitations. Une partie du gouvernement avait démissionné, des manifestations avaient eu lieu et, avant que les événements ne dégénèrent réellement, Leach avait contracté une mystérieuse maladie et disparu.

— Ça va nous prendre des années pour tout lire ! grogna Munro.

Les registres d'état civil étaient classés par un code couleur : rouge pour les naissances, vert pour les mariages, noir pour les décès.

— Il faut simplement réfléchir. Notre cible n'est pas morte en 1910, donc laissons les noirs de côté. Je vois mal un Né-Moldu posséder un objet magique assez puissant pour être convoité par notre voleur, concentrons-nous sur ce côté.

Sans répondre, Munro tira deux épais livres rouges.

— Non, pas ceux-là, intervint Nott, pars de 1897.  
— Pourquoi ?

Merlin, donnez-moi la force de supporter la médiocrité des autres...

— Parce qu'elle est toujours en vie à notre époque. Cent vingt ans, si je me souviens bien.

Ils passèrent trois jours à décortiquer les livres rouges et verts de 1897 à 1910, sans résultat. Pas la moindre trace d'une Mrs Garrison. En désespoir de cause, ils élargirent leurs critères de recherche à la section _Impur_ et remontèrent les années. 1896, 1895, 1894, 1893, 1892...

La matinée de 1891, un cri stoppa leurs recherches.

— Nott !

Il sursauta avant de se retourner sur deux sorciers qui marchaient dans sa direction. Dès qu'ils furent assez proches, l'un des deux s'excusa.

— Excusez-moi, Sir, je vous ai pris pour un autre.

Ils avaient un trentaine d'années et portaient les cheveux longs, comme Nott l'avait souvent vu ces derniers jours. Ses propres boucles débordaient d'énergie. Des mèches lui tombaient continuellement dans les yeux et, déterminé à ne pas se comporter comme un bellâtre, Nott repoussait ses excroissances capillaires avec des brusques mouvements de tête. Munro, épargné par la coupe militaire des tireurs d'élite, ricanait chaque fois que cela arrivait. Il aurait pu facilement réglé le problème, mais avait décidé de passer au-dessus de ces mesquineries. Plus ses cheveux poussaient, moins ils attiraient l'attention et Munro pouvait chuchoter autant de _Gilderooooy_ qu'il le voulait, Nott pensait à la mission.

— J'ai été à Poudlard avec Cantankerus Nott. La ressemblance est troublante.

Munro s'approcha, méfiant comme un renard.

— Je suis un cousin éloigné, répondit soigneusement Nott.  
— Sérieusement ? s'extasia l'inconnu. Quelle rencontre ! Eugène Slughorn, se présenta-t-il. Un camarade de classe de votre cousin, vous l'aurez compris.

Avec son visage rose, ses épais cheveux blonds et son embonpoint, Eugène Slughorn ressemblait assez à l'idée que Nott se faisait d'un cochon avec un sourire idiot et une perruque [2]. Son acolyte se montrait indéniablement plus sombre. En opposition à sa chevelure – des longs fils argentés lisses et brillants, maintenus par un ruban de velours –, une barbe noire, désordonnée et chaotique lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

— Je viens souvent ici, la généalogie me passionne. J'ai réussi à remonter l'histoire de ma famille jusqu'au 14ème siècle. Pas un Moldu !

Le regard groseille de Slughorn se focalisait régulièrement sur Munro – pas assez longtemps pour paraître curieux, suffisamment subtil pour ne pas être impoli, mais le geste posait quand même une question. Le tireur d'élite finit par y répondre.

— Cecil Bárdarson.  
— Bárdarson de Norvège ?

Et comme le tireur d'élite acquiesçait :

— Quelle coïncidence ! Quelle journée ! Figurez-vous que je connais également votre cousin. Jarl ? Et dire que je venais juste apporter toute l'assistance nécessaire à mon ami ici présent pour...

Pour la première fois, l'embarras coupa le souffle d'Eugène Slughorn et un masque lugubre accabla les rondeurs de sa physionomie.

— Rohan Macnair, s'interposa le second sorcier avant que toute gêne puisse s'installer. Du même nom que celui qui siège Magenmagot, oui, ajouta-t-il comme s'il anticipait un commentaire récurrent. Mon paternel.

Nott trouva étrange l'intonation avec laquelle Macnair articulait paternel, mais le souffle du porcelet blond lui été déjà revenu.

— Excusez mon interpellation frustre de tout à l'heure, j'ai été stupéfiait de croiser Nott. Enfin, Cantankerus Nott.  
— Stupéfait ? demanda Munro.

Son partenaire se révélait enfin utile.

— Eh bien, oui, bafouilla Slughorn. Avec ce qui lui arrive...  
— Nous sommes à Londres depuis peu, insista nonchalamment le supposé Cécil Bárdarson.  
— Il a été arrêté pour meurtre, les informa Macnair. Enfin, si on peut qualifier ainsi la torture et la mise à mort de jeunes elfes de maison, plaisanta-t-il.  
— C'est tout de même affreux, pointa le petit sorcier blond.  
— Cantankerus devrait s'en sortir, évacua distraitement Macnaire. Il a juste été arrêté pour calmer les nerfs de la propriétaire. Les faits devraient rapidement être requalifiés en dégradation de biens. Rien que le poids d'un gros sac de Gallions ne puisse régler.  
— Tu oublies le sel de l'histoire, maugréa Slughorn, partagé entre la consternation et l'excitation. Aucune trace magique, mais un sortilège de magie noire faisait flotter « JE SAIS, NOTT. ATTENTION. » au dessus de la maison. Je ne me l'explique pas... Nott a toujours été un sorcier intelligent. Se choisir comme compagnon de jeu un individu capable de signer ses fautes à votre nom...

* * *

— Il faut y aller.

— Non !

Ils marchaient vite, les allées du Chemin de Traverse étant relativement vides pour l'heure du déjeuner.

— Tu viens de me dire qu'aucun membre de ta famille n'a jamais été arrêté pour meurtre. Ce message est pour nous ! Il faut y aller, coincer ce fumier. La piste est encore chaude, le crime a eu lieu hier.  
— Si ce sont les Ombres, tu peux être sûr que c'est un piège. Évitons de foncer droit dedans.  
— Un piège ? Un piège de quoi ? s'énerva Munro.

Les possibilités tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Nott. Hors de question de se précipiter.

— Un piège pour nous attirer ou nous détourner... On est sans doute à deux doigts de–

Munro lui tira l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le soleil l'aveugla.

— Tu dérailles ! On est à deux doigts de _rien du tout_. On tourne en rond depuis qu'on est là ! On donne notre or à des putes et des hôteliers, on discute avec des consanguins et on épluche des livres jusqu'au trognon, mais on a pas L'OMBRE D'UNE PISTE ! Rien du tout. La grande aventure tourne en rond. Et là, quand y a enfin un peu d'action, tu freines des quatre fers. Je vais te dire ce qui se passe : notre homme là, il a découvert notre présence. Comment, j'en sais rien, mais il nous a dans le collimateur. Alors, on va aller là-bas, remuer le cadavre, trouver des indices et débusquer ce mange-merde.  
— Les Ombres–  
— Mais arrête ! Les Ombres ne tuent pas, tu le sais. On est face à un mec de chair et de sang et il vient nous pisser à la gueule. Tu es forcé de me suivre, de toute manière.

Depuis que ses flux magiques s'étaient stabilisés, Munro se révélait odieux. Persuadé que son rétablissement lui décernait une supériorité naturelle, le tireur d'élite se prenait pour le chef des opérations et Nott devait sans cesse négocier pour qu'il daigne jeter de petits sortilèges. Heureusement, sa propre baguette ne crépitait presque plus et, sous peu, il pourrait librement s'en servir. Pour tuer Munro, par exemple.

— Discrètement, abdiqua Nott.

* * *

— Il est froid, dit Munro en touchant le mollet de la petite créature.

Nott avait rarement mis les pieds sur une scène de crime. Des violences, oui. Le ballon ensorcelé pour éclabousser le stade Moldu de Biéraubeurre avait engendré des bagarres et les querelles entre ivrognes devaient rapidement être prises en charge. Les risques de les voir se transformer en émeutes désorganisées et sanglantes étant grands, Nott le savait très bien. Lors de cette mission, il avait réussi à éviter le pire. Sauf pour un. L'image de ce corps, désarticulé après un chute de douze mètres des gradins, avait marqué ses rétines. Et, pourtant, sans se l'expliquer, ces deux elfes de maison, froids et sans vie, formaient être une photographie bien plus heurtante.

Munro, moins perturbé que lui, déambulait dans le grand salon pour cartographier la pièce sous toutes ses coutures. Il tirait les rideaux pour enregistrer la vue derrière les hautes fenêtres, s'asseyait sur les canapés, fauteuils et banquettes, ouvrait tous les tiroirs, frottait ses souliers sur la moquette avant de contempler les traces pendant des longues minutes... Et pendant que Nott se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, figé par la scène, Munro examinait les corps.

— Plus froid que s'il était mort hier, ajouta le tireur d'élite. On l'a refroidi en lui cognant la tête contre le buffet.

L'explication paraissait raisonnable. Au coin du meuble, une quantité impressionnante de sang macérait et des projections, coupées avec des éclats d'os et de cervelle, tapissaient le bois et le mur.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le deuxième n'a pas essayé de fuir ou prévenir sa propriétaire...Viens voir.  
— Je ne préfère pas.

À cette distance, Nott n'apercevait que les yeux vides et les bras maigrelets, raides, constellés des bleus, verts et jaunes, arc-en-ciel des hématomes et il ne tenait pas à en voir plus.

— Allez, c'est important.

Il dévisagea Munro, suspicieux et, après un moment, avança. Un pas, deux pas.

— Plus près.

Deux autres pas.

— Tu ne verras rien d'ici.

Excédé, Nott s'approcha pour le bousculer avec son épaule.

— Mieux là ?  
— Regarde, répondit Munro sans réagir.

Avec sa baguette, le scandinave poussa la petite jambe sur le côté. Un trou noir, béant, débordant de sperme gris. Surpris, Nott sursauta et recula en poussant un cri. Munro, lui, riait, fier de sa farce.

— Ta tête !  
— C'est dégueulasse ! T'es dégueulasse ! hurla Nott, choqué et faible sur ses jambes. Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu-  
— Calme-toi, ma petite chérie. C'est quand même important, ses sphincters ne sont pas refermés.

Indifférent à ce détail, l'esprit de Nott tournait en boucle sur elfe de maison, elfe de maison, elfe de maison. Et dire qu'on le qualifiait de pervers pour fréquenter des femmes qui monnayaient leurs charmes, qu'il évitait la vie en société pour ne pas qu'on le juge sur ses préférences pendant que d'autres abusaient des elfes de maison.

— Donc quoi ? On cherche un... violeur d'elfe ?

L'œil torve de Munro le jaugea.

— Tu passes à côté. Notre individu ne les a pas touchés. Enfin, en dehors du fait de leur avoir éclaté la tête contre le buffet.  
— On ne peut pas expliquer les sphin... enfin, ça, par le fait que... cela ait eu lieu après leur mort ?

Munro secoua la tête.

— Non. Regarde, les craquelures, les bords rouges... Le corps a réagi.  
— Et alors, s'agaça Nott.  
— T'en déduis quoi de muscles anaux ne se tiennent plus ?

Silence. Nott baissa les yeux sur les corps sans vie.

— Leur propriétaire n'est pas une femme ? s'étonna-t-il, dégoûté au-delà de toute mesure.  
— Exact, intervint une troisième voix, les prenant par surprise.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Appuyé contre le cadre de la port, un homme faussement nonchalant souriait.

— Et je serai ravi d'entendre vos explications.

D'un même mouvement, les rideaux, un fauteuil et une banquette se métamorphosèrent en sorciers armés.

Munro, leste comme un chat malgré sa carrure, bondit en avant, mais un _Expelliarmus_ envoya valser sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Déconcentré par la rapidité du sortilège, le tireur d'élite évalua brièvement la menace : quatre hommes, grands, forts, armés et relativement jeunes. Celui près de la porte était leader – on le consultait du regard –, le plus éloigné paraissait le moins expérimenté. Nerveux, ses doigts blanchis par la pression exercée sur sa baguette, il n'osait pas le quitter des yeux. _Lui_.

Le tireur d'élite s'élança, mais deux chocs dans le dos l'empêchèrent d'atteindre sa cible. Frappé par l'évidence – un sortilège d'immobilisation l'entravait – et gagné par la fureur, Munro s'écria :

— Qu'est-ce que-

Nott avait déjà compris et les prochains mots ne le surprirent pas.

— Je suis l'Auror Crickerly et vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

* * *

[CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE]

[Tous les éléments historiques présents dans ce chapitre sont corrects]

 _Mot d'auteure_ : J'avoue, j'ai aimé imaginer - et décrire - Nott avec une longue mèche qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Je le vois comme Justin Bieber dans sa tendre jeunesse, bwhahaha. J'ai mis un warning, même si, pour moi, rien n'est excessivement choquant. Il existe très certainement des lecteurs plus sensibles que moi. Et merci à Lise de m'envoyer des messages pour me soutenir. Si ce chapitre est posté, c'est grâce à elle.


	9. Enfant du bout du monde

**CHAPITRE 8**

 _ENFANT DU BOUT DU MONDE_

* * *

En peu de temps, les barreaux d'une cellule se refermèrent sur Nott pour l'isoler du monde.

Sans doute espérait-on que cette solitude et son environnement — un trou, sombre, sale et exigu — l'affaibliraient, mais Nott n'avait pas eu un moment pour se pauser depuis leur départ catastrophe. Depuis, rien ne s'arrangeait, les événements s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse sans qu'il puisse réfléchir et, plus que tout, se calmer. Munro, l'effacement de la mémoire de ce sorcier du ministère, la finale de Quidditch, les Inviolables de Cygnus Black, Saba, Cantankerus Nott et les elfes de maison... Tout disparaissait dans le brouillard. Impossible de démêler le principal de l'accessoire, séparer les traces des Ombres et les conséquences inattendues de leur voyage.

Après un sommeil de plomb, l'esprit de Nott avait retrouvé assez de calme et de recul pour éloigner la panique et élaborer un plan. D'abord, découvrir les informations de l'Auror Crickerly qui n'était certainement pas idiot. Leur visite avait fourni le parfait prétexte pour une arrestation, mais ne constituait pas l'essentiel de ce contretemps. Cygnus Black pouvait en être l'auteur. Bien sûr, les Inviolables lui interdisaient une trahison personnelle, mais ce morveux était bien assez malin pour trouver un moyen de contourner le problème. Munro, également. Ce n'est pas l'envie de le laisser pourrir dans un trou qui faisait défaut à cette brute. Après tout, son partenaire avait été limpide sur son mécontentement. Il avait dû s'imaginer qu'il n'aurait qu'à éliminer le sorcier que Nott lui pointerait du doigt avant de couler des jours paisibles dans sa nouvelle vie en 1980. La réalité du terrain et les débuts décevants de l'enquête l'auraient poussé à accélérer le processus. Presque malin, pour un tireur de baguette... Nott avait du mal à y croire. Munro, même imbécile, avait sacrifié sa vie pour cette mission et son aversion pour lui ne justifiait pas une mesure si extrême. En plus, le mode opératoire ne lui ressemblait pas. Il l'aurait plus étrangler à mains nues dans une chambre d'hôtel avant de faire disparaître le corps. Saba, elle, pouvait être le maitre d'une ruse pareille. Peut-être les avait-elle vendu pour échapper à une descente de police magique... Ou faisait-elle partie d'une unité en infiltration pour mettre à jour un réseau de prostitution. En l'énonçant, Nott gloussa du ridicule de cette hypothèse. Même au vingt-et-unième siècle, tout le monde se contrefichait des filles sur le trottoir.

* * *

Peu de sorciers s'aventuraient à demander une faveur à Mr Bulstrode, un homme loin de toute forme d'indulgence avec ce qu'il considérait comme de la faiblesse. Par bonheur, Cygnus Black n'avait jamais été un lâche. Même plus jeune lorsque la moindre émotion le faisait trébucher sur chaque mot. Même à Poudlard, et alors qu'on se moquait constamment de lui, il avait invité Violetta Bulstrode — à laquelle le titre de plus-belle-fille-de-Serpentard ne rendait pas justice — au bal de Noël. Même plus tard, face à son père qui l'avait toujours méprisé, Cygnus avait défendu son désir de faire carrière. Bien sûr, Violetta Bulstrode n'avait jamais été sa partenaire, son bal avait eu lieu sur les bancs, seul, mais son père ne s'était pas opposé et Mr Bulstrode ne le ferait pas non plus.

— Oui, Mr Black ?  
— Sans vouloir vous importuner, Monsieur, articula-t-il soigneusement, je viens vous requérir d'une faveur.

Cygnus devait se concentrer pour parler. Un comble pour un enfant à qui les mots ne manquaient jamais. Des torrents et torrents qu'il déversait sans réfléchir à sa mère à propos du temps, son frère, son nouveau balai, le chat, la couleur du soleil, le travail de papa. Toute pensée, avant même d'être complètement assimilée par son esprit, fuyait par sa bouche. Un jour, alors qu'il babillait à n'importe quel sujet sans la moindre importance, Phineas Black, ce père qui reconnaissait son existence par l'espace d'air que son fils occupait, l'avait apostrophé avec agacement. _« Est-ce vraiment tout ce à quoi tu peux penser ? »_ Puis, face au silence soudain, _« Je ne tolèrerai pas un idiot. »_ La douleur, la honte et l'humiliation, Cygnus les revivaient chaque fois qu'il bégayait. Loin d'être bête, major de toutes ses promotions... Mais l'émotion lui faisait perdre les mots. A Poudlard, il bafouillait quasi quotidiennement, enragé par le fait d'être moqué, sous-estimé. Cygnus avait depuis appris à ignorer l'opinion des autres, étouffer sa colère.

— Mmpf, marmonna Mr Bulstrode avec un certain embarras. Vous savez bien, malgré toute l'estime que je porte à un gentilhomme de votre qualité, que je ne peux intervenir. Les épousailles étant une affaire féminine, mon épouse en a la charge.  
— J-je...

Cygnus s'empourpra.

— Je ne viens pas à ce s-sujet, assura-t-il en affermissant la voix. Deux hommes ont été arrêté hier et j'aurais aimé pouvoir leur parler. Peut-être les libérer, hasarda-t-il encore à moitié rouge.

Violetta Bulstrode, à la fois poison et antidote de son existence. Un fait relativement connu de tous. En dehors du bal de l'école, Cygnus avait déjà demandé sa main à trois reprises, propositions que la jeune femme n'avait même pas daigné refuser en personne. Depuis peu, celle-ci était fiancée à un autre, Charles Potter. Que Mr Bulstrode évoque ce sujet le mortifiait.

— Oh, s'exclama le vieil homme, surpris. Bien, je serai honoré de glisser un mot en votre nom à Williams.

Aider Théodore Nott et Cecil Bárdarson n'était pas complètement étranger à cette histoire non plus. Il y avait le Serment. Et, après avoir recherché leur nom, la chambre de la Mort, le gouffre du Passé, une légende à ce sujet — sans succès —, Cygnus était plus que curieux. Un tel saut dans le temps... Comment leur magie avait réagi ? Pourquoi venir ici, maintenant ? Pourquoi abandonner leurs vies ? Et, plus que tout, que pouvaient-ils faire pour lui permettre de posséder Violetta sans son accord et celui de sa famille ?

— Soyez assuré de ma gratitude et mon amitié, remercia Cygnus en serrant la main du père de sa promise sans une once de remords.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure :_ petit chapitre où vous en apprenez plus sur notre petit (*ahem*) Cygnus Black et où notre petit Nott prend un repos bien mérité. Je poste un peu à la va-vite car j'essaie de relancer l'envie (qui fait défaut car j'ai l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi). BISOUS.


End file.
